Army Baby
by ashkisses
Summary: Her father died in battle and now that she's sent to military school...will she live up to the reputation or will she crack under the pressure? And will Sesshomaru help or just be another problem in her already hectic life? -SheWhoDreamsofSilverAndGold
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Okay mom I'm all packed," I said walking down the stairs with a big black bag slung over my shoulder.

"Well this is it," I said placing the bag on the floor in front of her.

She gave me a weak smile and I frowned.

"I will be back in a few months," I said trying to prevent the tears that were forming in both of our eyes.

My name is Kagome Higurashi. I am 17 years old. I am going away to Military Academy where my dad used to teach until he passed. I just recently graduated from high school and will be attending Shikon Military Academy. I am very excited but the fact that I'm leaving the nest has my family all teary eyed.

I sighed and gave my younger bother Sota a hug I pulled back and gave him a big smile.

"Be strong for the family okay," I said to him softly.

He nodded his head and a tear slipped from his eye. I patted his head and turned to my grandfather.

He smiled and I gave him a big hug.

"If my friends come by please don't try to purify them," I said with a giggle.

He giggled back before kissing my forehead. I then turned to my mom who already had tears streaming down her face. I rushed to her and wrapped my arms around her pulling her close. She started to bawl and at that moment I let the tears I had been trying to hold back rush forward. I pulled back and bowed to her. She smiled and placed her finger under my chin.

"Your father made me promise to give this to you when you decided to leave," she said leaving for a second.

She returned with a small black box. She handed it to me and I opened it slowly. I gasped at the contents. Inside laid a set of dog tags with my name on them. They were silver and hung from a silver chain. I placed them around my neck and placed the black box in my pocket. I gave my mother another hug and then lugged my big bag out to my jeep wrangler. I successfully threw it in the trunk and then looked back to the door.

My family stood there holding hands with tear streaked faces. I pushed my hair over my shoulder and placed my shades on. I walked to the drivers side and got in. I started the car and checked my mirrors. I buckled my seat belt and turned up the radio. I started reversing and at the end of the driveway looked at my family who was still standing at the door. I stuck my tongue out at my brother who returned the favor. With that I zipped out of the driveway and into the horizon.

I had been on the road for about 5 hours when I made my first stop. I lived in Georgia and the academy was in it wasn't known to many people. Some never even heard of the city Shikon no Tama. To me it was a weird name and if not for the special map given to me by the school I would have never been able to find my way seeing as the city isn't even on a regular map. I had stopped at a gas station to get some snacks and too fill up. Once I had my snacks I was back on the road. After about another 2 hours I was turning down the street that held my future. Once I reached the gate the guard gave me a really mean look and asked for my license. I gave it to him silently he quickly looked it over and checked the clipboard he had at his side before handing it back to me. He pushed a button and the iron doors squeaked as they started to open. I gave the guard a smile and in return I got a scowl. I frowned and placed my foot on the gas. I slowly entered and saw what I thought looked like fun. There were people running around in camouflage, sitting under tree's their noses buried in book, and even some doing obstacle courses.

"Sweet," I said with a smile.

I followed the signs that said new students and found I huge building. I parked and walked up the two steps to the front door. Now if I was anyone else I would be embarrassed by the way I was dressed. It was a hot day so I had settled on some beige shorts and a black tank top. I had black flip-flops and my hair was up in a ponytail. I wasn't surprised when I got weird looks from many of the people who were standing in line. I continued to smile and went to the office that I had been instructed to go to. Once I reached the door I read the words 'General Tashio'. I took my shades off and placed them on my head.

I knocked lightly on the door and waited for a second. I heard a ruff come. I placed a big smile on my face before opening the door and walking in. The man at the desk looked up and kept a serious look on his face. I put my hand to my brow in a salute which brought a small smile to his face. He then followed suit. He then dropped his hand and the I dropped mine. He smiled and walked around his desk. I ran up to him and gave him a big hug. He wrapped his arms around me holding my tightly. His silver hair tickled my cheek as I hugged him. He was so much bigger than I that he made me feel like a babe being cradled by her father. I looked up at him and he placed a kiss on my forehead. He then backed up.

"Spin around for me," he said.

I did as asked and he laughed.

"Oh how you have grown your father would be so proud," he said.

Mr. Tashio was a General in the US Army. He and my father who was the General _of _the US Army were best friends. My father recently was assassinated and his dying wish to his best friend was to train me in the way that he would have. After that he constantly came to the house trying to convince my mom to allow me the opportunity. She was totally against the idea but he was consistent. Finally she gave in.

"Mr. Tashio," I started.

"Please when we are in private call me InuTashio," he said giving me a warm smile.

I was walking around his office looking at all the pictures that decorated his walls. I stopped every now and then to stare at a picture of him and my dad.

"You know he was a great man," InuTashio said softly walking over to where I stood.

"Yes, he was the greatest," I said before walking over to one of the chairs in front of the desk.

"So am I set or do I have to stand in that long line," I asked with my puppy dog eyes on for him.

"No, your set. Go to this building get your new uniform and then you can follow me to the estate to keep your own stuff," he said writing on a small paper and handing it to me.

I smiled at him and then stood. I gave him a salute and he gave me one. He dropped his then I dropped mine. I then walked back out and to my car. I was starting my car when I looked up too see the most beautiful men I have ever seen. They were running in the brown short sleeve shirts and the matching camo pants. They were all wearing shades. The front two had silver hair and the other three had black. I placed my shades on and decided I could think about hot guys later. I pulled out of the parking lot and followed the directions InuTashio had given me. 5 minuets later I pulled up to the building. I climbed out and decided to make this a very quick trip. I ran inside and I was able to receive my clothing and other items that would be needed. I packed them in my car and made my way back to the first building. I went inside to see InuTashio locking his office. He looked back at me and smiled.

"You ready," he asked me.

I nodded and smiled. I got back in my car and followed him in his all black Toyota 2010 Tundra. It was such a manly car. I always wanted a pick up truck but never had the money to afford one so I settled for the Jeep Wrangler. We drove for about 20 minuets before pulling up to a white estate that made the white house look like a shack. I giggled to myself before parking behind the pick up. I got out and reached to get my bag but before I could get it InuTashio had already gotten it for me. I smiled as we made our way to the big doors. They opened suddenly as if by magic and I already knew it was magic. Mr. Tashio and a lot of the other people in the service were demons and indestructible. But my father was only human so he was brought down. Once inside before I could brace myself I was tackled to the ground by two little kids.

"Welcome Kagome," they yelled in unison.

I giggled at them and smiled.

"Hello Rin. Hello Shippo," I said finally getting to my feet.

They ran around me feet talking about all the exciting things that we would do which made it very hard to walk.

"Kids," InuTashio said in a serious tone.

They stilled and looked up at their father. They saluted him and dispersed.

"I'm sorry it's been too long since they have seen you," he said before handing my bag to one of the servants.

"Let's go say hi to Izayoi and we need to head back," he said.

I followed him into the kitchen were Izayoi stood with her back to us. Her long raven and gray hair swaying as she moved about. InuTashio cleared his throat and she turned. She gave a shriek which made InuTashio flinch. She then ran to me and hugged me tight.

"How are you darling it's been so long," she said looking me over.

"You have gotten so big," she said circling me.

I giggled. InuTashio cleared his throat again and then pointed to his watch. Izayoi walked us to the door and gave me one last hug and her husband a kiss. I waved and made my way to my car. The ride back I sat in silence remembering the first time I meet Izayoi and her two wonderful children.

_Flash back_

"_My daughter is not going to go down the same road," my mother said in hushed tones._

_She was talking to InuTashio who had came for his regular visits to try and convince my mother to send me into the Army. _

_I had walked down the stairs to see a beautiful lady and two tiny children playing on the carpet. I quickly introduced myself and played with the kids. _

"_Izayoi we are leaving," InuTashio said calmly walking out of the kitchen._

_He gave me a weak smile and turned to walk out the door._

_Izayoi and the kids waved good bye as they drove away from the house._

_End of Flashback_

I smiled at the sweet memories but was soon brought back to reality. I followed InuTashio to park my car in the guarded parking deck. Because I was a freshman me driving around wasn't permitted. I gave a weak smile to my jeep and hopped in the car with InuTashio who quickly drove me to my barrack. I got out the car and grabbed my bag with my clothes and other essential things in it. I looked at him with a worried look and he frowned. He turned off the car and walked over to me.

"Kagome everything will be okay. If you ever need anything come find me," he said smiling.

I smiled at him and he gave me a big hug. I stepped back and saluted him. He saluted me back then dropped his hand before getting back in his car and driving off. I dropped my hand and entered the barrack. It was quiet so I just guessed everyone else was at dinner. I quickly showered and looked around. It wasn't that bad. It was very clean and very nice actually. I smiled.

'This isn't going to be that bad,' I thought to myself.

I quickly got dressed in the white shirt and matching white and black camo pants. I had been giving this color to show just who I was. The top man's daughter. I tied my black boots on and let my hair down. I placed some lip-gloss on and made my way to the café. When I reached the doors. I took a deep breath and walked in. I kept a serious look on my face as it seemed to grow quiet in the room. Everyone seemed to stare at me. I shrugged my shoulders and went to get some dinner. Once I was served I sat at a table in the corner by myself.

SESS POV

Dinner was going as always until it got quiet. I was wondering what was going on when I followed every one's gazes to the front door. There she stood in all her glory. She had white and black on only meaning one thing. She was the top man's daughter. She had a serious face on and seemed to careless at the fact that she was being stared at by over 100 people. She shrugged and then got her dinner. For the rest of dinner I watched her out of the corner of my eye. She sat by herself but seemed very comfortable and content. I was sitting around the table with all the other teachers and trainers who were joking and talking about many things that happened in their day. As I watched her she became even more interesting it was weird really. Every now and then she would push her hair behind her ear and stare around like she owned the place.

'Looks like I have another child to break in,' I thought before getting up from the table and placing my tray on the stack before leaving the café.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

KAG POV

I woke to the smell of soap. I rolled over to see 2 girls standing in the bathroom talking and getting ready for the day. I got out of bed and pulled on some sweat pants. I walked into the bathroom and leaned against the door post.

"You must be Kagome," said the girl with black hair is a high pony-tail.

I nodded to her still a little drowsy.

"I'm Sango and this is Kikyo," she said refereeing to the female who was putting some make-up on.

"Do you always wake up before everyone," I asked crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"Yeah we like to beat the rush when it comes to the girls. It sucks if your late for breakfast," she said looking at me with a smile.

"So if I were you, I would get in that shower," she said with a small laugh.

I smiled and decided that they were right. I quickly got my shower stuff and showered. Once I was out I quickly put some eyeliner and lip-gloss on. I quickly put my hair up in a messy ponytail before going back out to my bag. I was pulling my brown camo pants up when I heard the reveille. I quickly tucked my shirt in and pulled on my black boots. I gave myself a quick check over in the mirror. I then looked back to see Sango and Kikyo standing at the front door. They looked at me and smiled. They seemed to be telling me too come on. I quickly ran over to them and we were on our way to the café. Once inside we say most of the guys and a couple girls.

Kikyo, Sango, and I quickly got in the line and got our breakfast. We were sitting down when the doors opened. At first I was thinking it was my barrack mates. Only to see the five guys I have been admiring the day before. It seemed to get quiet. All of them still had those damn shades on.

"Why do they always wear those shades," I asked Sango quietly.

"Because from what I heard once you stare into their eyes your looking into the eyes of cold killer," she said picking at the eggs on her plate.

The one who was in front had silver hair that stopped at his lower back and had two tiny dog ears on his head. The next guy had black hair that was in a high pony-tail and the end of it touched his mid thigh. The guy next to him had short hair which he had in a low pony-tail at the nape of his neck. The other guy had a purple cross on his forehead and his hair was in a braid and stopped at his knee. The seemed to part as another man walked in. The guy was very tall and also had silver hair. His hair was braided and had been pulled over his shoulder.

"I thought the guys had to have their head shaved," I said watching as the five took their seats.

"Not the demons they need all their hair for balance," Kikyo said before taking a sip of her orange juice.

"So who are they," I asked them.

"The one with the puppy ears is Inuyasha he is the 2nd youngest son of the General," Kikyo said with a smile on her face.

"You like him," I asked her.

She did a small nod and continued eating.

"The guy with the high pony-tail is Kouga. The one with the purple cross on his forehead is Bankotsu. The one with the short low pony is Miroku," Sango said.

Then they continued eating.

"What about the other one with the silver hair," I asked softly.

"Sesshomaru he is the eldest son of the General. Inuyasha's half brother," Kikyo said picking up her tray.

Sango and I followed suit we were walking past the table where the 5 sat when they got quiet. I could feel them watching us and it gave a me the creeps. But I kept my mouth and composure.

"Orientation in 15 minuets," InuTashio said.

His voice was booming and even gave some of the kids shakes. He looked over at me and gave a small smile. I returned the smile and then followed Sango and Kikyo to the auditorium. We took our seats in the far back and put our feet up on the chair in front of us. We were laughing and talking getting to know each other when the doors opened and they walked in. The 5 girls gave me the absolute creeps.

"Who are they," I asked Kikyo who was looking at my nails.

"Is it natural to have nails this long with out them being fake," she whispered to herself.

I laughed.

"Oh yeah, those are the Onigumo sisters," Kikyo said softly, "They are dating the five guys from the café."

I looked back up and at them.

"You see the one with the short hair in a bun… that's Kagura she is single but she should dating Sesshomaru. Their personalities match perfectly," she then laughed then continued, "The shorter one is Kanna you see how her hair is black and silver. It's pretty cool but it's from stress. She is dating Miroku. The one with the markings on her face is Jakotsu. Weird we thought it was guys name until we talked to her and found out he is a she," she the busted out laughing.

"She is dating Bankotsu. The one with blond hair is Kirara. She is dating Inuyasha. And the last one with the red hair is Ayame. She is dating Koga," Kikyo said taking over.

I watched as they sat down in the front seats.

"Girls I will be right back," I said getting up and walking outside.

There stood InuTashio in all his glory.

"Are you ready to bring some life to the campus," He said looking around the campus.

"Yes, You present it this morning?" I asked him.

He nodded at me and then smiled. I took a deep breath and sighed.

"You will do fine," he said with a bright smile.

"Shall we," he said walking ahead of me to the back stage door.

Everyone was filing in and taking their seats. It was surprisingly quiet other than the quiet chatter going on between one or two students.

"Good Morning everyone," InuTashio barked from the podium.

"As many of you have noticed last night we have a new addition to the school. She is the daughter of our own beloved Hosenki," he said.

"A moment of silence please," he asked.

And everything got quiet. I could hear a pen drop if there was one.

"Her dad believed in a strong school but always found a way to make is fun and interesting. His daughter is going to being the life back to the school. So if you would please give her a warm welcome," he said while clapping.

I walked out from behind the curtain and stood right beside him.

"She will be starting a step and dance team. We don't only want to compete against military schools but we want to go against regular schools. Now I know this is out of character for a Military school but it was left in the will of our beloved General. Sign up sheets will be in the café for both. Thank you for your time. No please go to your morning training," he said before everyone rose.

They all saluted and I followed suit. He smiled before putting his hand up and then dropping it. We dropped our salute and I turned to him. I shook his hand and smiled at him.

"Are you sure this is going to work," I asked him slightly concerned.

"I'm sure it will," he said giving me a bright smile.

I hopped off the stage and landed in front of the 5 girls. They looked at me with a very mean look. I shrugged my shoulders and ran up the stairs where I caught up with Kikyo and Sango.

"Girl you are good most people melt instantly when they have The 5 staring at them," Sango said laughing as we made our way to the field.

"So where do we start," I asked Sango.

"We all take our individual 14 lap run," she said before bending down to double tie her shoes.

Kikyo and I followed suit. With that we got onto the track and started running. We were laughing and started to slow to a jog. The five guys came and stood in the middle of the field and watched us run in circles.

"Why don't they have to do this," I asked still trying to control my breathing.

"They are demons they could run 14 laps in 3 seconds and not even be out of breath," Kikyo said.

We were slowing down and I felt my lungs tightening.

"I am so not in the shape for this," I said putting my hands on my knees and taking a breather.

"Come on Kagome let's go before one of them come over here," Kikyo said before grabbing my arm and pulling me along.

We were on our last lap and once done I was dragged to the middle of the field. I was trying to catch my breath when I heard a loud whistle. I quickly straightened out and stood at attention.

"You are all very pathetic," a deep voice boomed.

I looked around people to see the one they called Sesshomaru pacing in front of our lines.

"Now if you are new here I would like you to fall out and form a straight line in the back," he said never letting his ruff voice flatter.

We did as told and I realized I was all alone now. I frowned and continued to listen to orders.

"The rest of you please make your way to the shooting range and the dojo," he continued.

"Your dismissed," he said strongly.

Everyone in the group in front of me saluted him and he saluted them back dropping his then them dropping theirs. They were all leaving when Sango and Kikyo turned to me and gave me a thumbs up and left. I sighed this was going to be a long day.

"You may fall out and follow us," the one called Inuyasha said.

We did as told and followed them to an obstacle course.

"Fall in," he said.

We did what was said and waited for orders.

"There are five of you who are joining us for the first time. We would like to welcome you. This is Lieutenant General Sesshomaru Tashio, Major General Inuyasha Tashio, I am Brigadier General Miroku Miyatsu, Colonel Kouga Wolf, and Lieutenant Colonel Bankotsu Banryu. We are your superiors," the one named Miroku said.

Bankotsu then stepped forward.

"We will all take one of you and we are going to do this course until it is perfect," he said.

Their shades were still on and they seemed to glare.

"Men take your pick," Sesshomaru said.

There were only two girls and three guys. Miroku picked the first girl she had black short hair and was about 5'3. Bankotsu, Inuyasha, and Kouga took the three guys. I was the only one left. Sesshomaru then circled me. He stopped right behind me.

"Just because you were the big man's daughter doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you," he said very close to my ear.

His body heat was amazing giving me a warm feeling all down my spine. I kept the shiver that wanted to rake my body down. He walked back in front of me and I gave him a boring gaze. His perfectly arched eyebrow seemed to rise as if this was a challenge.

"Private I will meet you at the end in 60 seconds or we will be doing this all day," with that he walked away.

I looked at the tall wall in front of me. I growled before quickly climbing it up and down before quickly going through the tires. I then decided to not show off so I got on the balance beam and walked trying to keep my balance I then jumped off and swung across a swampy area. I then got down and crawled under the barbed wire. Once I reached the end I put my hands on my knees and tried to catch my breath.

"You're two seconds late," he said, "Again from the beginning."

I went back to the beginning and waited for the starting whistle. This went on and on and on until I was the last one left. It was getting around lunch time now and Sesshomaru seemed to be losing patience with me.

"Higurashi this is the last chance before I beat your ass into the ground," he said in a calm but deadly voice.

I gave him a smirk and ran back to the beginning. I quickly climbed the wall and jumped down landing on my feet. I then back flipped through all the tires. I then did front flips on the balance beam and then quickly crawled under the wire. I then stood up and looked up at him and started laughing. I heard a loud growl and next thing I knew I was being held about a foot off the ground by my neck. I started clawing at the hand wrapped around my neck. He then took his glasses off with his other hand and stared at me in the eyes.

"Is this a joke to you. Because it shouldn't be," he said being me down to his level.

"You meet me in the dojo at O' 22 hours," he said before dropping me to the ground.

He replaced his shades then walked away.

"Shit," I said before getting up and dusting off my pants.

"Well at least you know how to piss him off," Sango said walking over to me.

"Yeah let's get some lunch," Kikyo said.

They helped me get some of the dirt off me and we went to the café.

When we walked in no one paid us any mind except the higher ranks. They stared at us like we were the most interesting thing on earth. We being who we were ignored them and got our lunch. Once we sat down they stopped staring but I looked up when I continued to feel the eyes. That's when golden caught with brilliant blue. His eyes seemed to dig into my soul and honestly it was creepy. His eyes held daggers in them and I knew that I would be getting it tonight. I groaned and put my head on the table.

After lunch we went to our different classes. I was hoping that maybe if I stare at the clock it would slow time down but for once it only sped things up. I groaned again when the bell rung and it was time for me to go to the shooting range.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I picked up the hand gun and was instantly able to identify it. The gun was a Springfield Armory XDM.I took my form and held the gun up at the target. The statue of random people came up and I shot at it till it fell apart.

Sess POV

"You must give it to her she has a beautiful form when shooting," Miroku said sitting back his rolling chair.

"Yeah and she never misses a shot," Kouga said.

"I wonder what would happen if we put her in a simulator," Bankotsu said.

I took off my shades and watched the screen. They were right her form was perfect and so was her shot.

"Maybe tomorrow I will put her in a simulator," I said more to myself than to them.

"So Sesshomaru why haven't you asked Kagura out," Inuyasha asked me while sharpening his tactical folding knife.

"Because I don't like her and plus that is none of your business," I said before turning on them.

"Tomorrow my dad leaves for the pentagon. So we will be in charge. Unfortunately for us tomorrow also marks the first day for that step and dance thing. So tomorrow at lunch we have to sit though auditions," I said before turning back to the screen.

She had been shooting for about half an hour never missing her mark. If she was anything like her father she would be good at guns, knives, and hand-2-hand combat.

Kag POV

I had now started sweating from the serious concentration I had been putting in my aim. Finally the last statue came up.

"Here use this one," some one said putting their hand on my shoulder.

I turned to see InuTashio holding a stainless steel Glock 19. I looked up at InuTashio and then took the gun slowly. I fit perfectly in my hand. I smiled as I gripped it. I took my aim and squeezed of a few. It was powerful but so beautiful. I took a look at the gun in my hands and turned to InuTashio.

"It was one of your father's. He loved that gun," he said looking down at the gun in my hands.

He took the gun back and smiled at me.

"You have a good eye just like your dad," he said before turning and walking away.

I then touched the XDM one last time before leaving the shooting range. I was walking out the door to see Sango and Kikyo waiting on me. I smiled at them and then headed to the field where we would be taking a run. I had decided that once I was done for the day I would run so that I could get in better shape. Once I was done running another 14 laps I collapsed on the grass.

"Come on we have some free time to go finish our homework in the barracks," Kikyo said before pulling me up and dragging me to the barrack.

Once inside there were one or two other people who had the same idea. After half an hour of homework we were done it was time for our evening meeting. We put on our shoes and were off to the auditorium. After we took our seats everything started.

"I hope everyone enjoyed themselves today," InuTashio said standing at the podium.

"I'm sorry to announce that tomorrow at O' 6 hours I will be departing for the Pentagon," he said.

The whole crowd erupted in aw's.

"You will all be missed. I will be back in 4 weeks and I can't wait to see the first drill competition of the year," he said smiling.

"Soldier's make me proud," he said with a big smile.

"You are dismissed for dinner," he said.

Everyone stood and saluted him and he saluted them back. He dropped his hand and we dropped ours and filed out of the room. For some weird reason I couldn't get the feel of the Glock out of my head. It felt perfect. I growled and shook my head as I stood in line.

"Kagome you okay," Sango asked placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine just thinking about my classes," I said making sure they didn't catch my lie.

After dinner was over it was 8 O' clock. We then went to our free time were went to campfire and just hung out. That ended at 9:30 so then we headed to the barracks. I decided to pack some combat clothes in my gym bag and as soon as 9:45 hit I dipped. I was walking through the campgrounds following the signs to the dojo. Once there I saw the lights were off but entered anyway. I placed my bag down in the corner and looked around the room. It had pictures and medals decorating the far right wall. I was looking them over when I heard a voice.

"Right on time I see Private," the voice I had come to hate said.

I turned to see him staring at me.

"Your not going to fight in that," he said to me pointing to my attire.

I shook my head then got my bag and went into a different room. I changed clothes then reentered the big room. I placed my bag down and as soon as I turned around a fist slammed into my stomach. The force threw me into the wall. I stood my ground as I stood gripping my stomach.

"So not fair," I said looking up at him.

He still had those stupid glasses on.

"Nothing is fair, come try and hit me back," he said motioning for me to come.

I ran and did a flip flipping over him before kicking him in the back. He lost his footing for one second and then we faced each other. We circled for a second then got back into it. We were scratching, kicking, punching, everything just to show who was superior. Finally he had me pinned. He had pinned both hands above my head with one hand and the other was around my throat.

"This is serious and if you are not going to take it seriously then get the hell out of this place," he growled.

I flipped my legs up and around his neck pulling him off me and onto the ground. I then did a back hand spring and landed on my feet. By the time I was away from him he got to his face and gave me a small clap.

"You even have your father's fighting style, but it needs to be improved," he said walking up to me.

"We will do this every night until you can fight with the strength and quickness of your father," he said before bumping into me as he walked out the building.

I arrived back at the barrack to see everyone sleeping. I quickly took a hot shower to relax the sore muscles. I then climbed into bed and fell into a deep sleep.

NEXT MORNING

I woke to the feel of someone poking me. I opened my blue eyes to see Kikyo poking me.

"Wake up beauty your turn to shower," she said.

I smiled before getting out of bed. My body was so sore from my fight with Sesshomaru. The hot shower helped relax the muscles that were sore and I was able to finish getting ready with ease. As we were walking out the door that damn horn went off. I wanted to so shove it down that boy's throat.

Breakfast was uneventful that was until I saw the sign-up list. The pages were full. I smiled and took them down. We went to our morning assembly and there stood Sesshomaru at the podium.

"Good morning this will be short sweet and to the point. Today at lunch time auditions will be held in the dojo," he said before looking over the crowd with his shaded eyes.

Those shades were starting to bother me. We were dismissed and went our separate ways. Today I was able to complete the course in 50 seconds. I made sure that after I was done I kept a straight face.

"So what your serious now," he said standing right in front of me.

I looked up at him rolled my eyes and tried to walk away only to have my arm grabbed.

"Drop and give me 50," he said with a straight face.

I knew that behind those shades amusement was dancing in those beautiful golden eyes.

'Wait what the fuck beautiful,' I thought.

I was dropped and completed the 50 in 6 minuets. I stood and dusted my hands off.

"Am I dismissed," I asked him.

He did a jester with his hands telling me to shoo so I did. I jogged off and to the dojo. I set up the table and placed the list on the table. The 5 guys walked in and took a seat behind me behind the table.

"1st," I called out.

A person walked into the room and they told me their name. It went like this for about 2 hours. Finally it was done. I sighed and picked up my papers and headed to the door.

"Thank you guys for sitting in," I said giving the guys a wave before walking out.

I headed to classes and yet again sat and waited for the time to pass. The teacher would notice my glazed over look and would call on me to answer a question which I would get right. Soon my three classes were over and I headed to the shooting range. I enjoyed shooting things it was very refreshing. I took my aim and squeezed off the entire chamber. My schedule had already been made. Wake up, eat, assembly, deal with that ass Sesshomaru, lunch, classes, shooting range, run, homework, dinner, free time, fight the ass known as Sesshomaru. That was how it was for about a week.

Then practice started for the competition. So instead of free time Kikyo, Sango, and I would be practicing with the rest of the group making sure everything was ready. For 4 weeks that was the schedule. Fighting with Sesshomaru was getting much easier. Work was easy. Everything had started become normal to me. InuTashio was back and today was the drill team competition.

Everyone was not on the drill team was to sit in the bleachers and watch. We had about 20 people on out team 10 of them I knew but the other 10 were people I had just seen around campus. The opposing team also had 20 people but they were very scary looking. They gave me the creeps. I was sitting in the stands with Kikyo and Sango when it all started. Orders were being called out and for some strange reason all I could do was watch Sesshomaru and how he moved with such ease. In the end we won. Because of the win the next day we had a free day didn't have to do anything. I had gotten permission from InuTashio to go out into town with Kikyo and Sango.

"This is so sweet," Sango said looking around the city.

We were all dressed very comfortably. Kikyo wore a pink tank top and short with pink chucks. Sango wore a pair of caprice a white shirt and some white high top Air Forces. I was chilling in a denim mini skirt and a black tub top with some black puma's. We all had shades on and were listening to music. We pulled up at a nice stop to have lunch and got out the car. Once inside we saw the 5 and their guys. We paid them no mind and found a seat.

"Oh look who it is," I heard a voice say.

I looked up to see Kagura and her friends standing at our table.

"What can we do for you," I said looking back down at my menu.

"We just want you to know that this is our school and we don't appreciate the attention you girls have been giving our men," Jakotsu said placing her hands on our table.

"Well that's not our problem," Sango said still reading her menu.

"You aren't even worth the air you breath," she said about to walk away.

"And those guys are way out of your league," Kikyo said still looking at her menu.

"Excuse you," Kagura said.

She walked back up to the table and I looked up at her.

"I don't think she stuttered," I said arching my eyebrow.

She started coming toward us so I stood. She laughed.

"You think you can fight me," she said getting into my face.

I was about to replay when Miroku came up and got in-between us.

"Come on Kagura," he said pulling her away.

"Let's get out of here," Kanna said grabbing onto Miroku's hand.

We watched as they left and we laughed.

I looked back to the window to see Sesshomaru walking by. He looked over his shades at me before walking by the window. I let the look cross my mind but then let it go. We ordered ate then went to see a movie. Once back on campus we went to assembly and then went to practice. I had a strange feeling that something was going to be different tonight when it came to the fight with Sesshomaru. But I didn't know yet. It was a scary feeling. I entered the dojo in my black workout outfit. Once I warming up the door opened. Sesshomaru walked in and walked straight up to me. He pushed me against the wall and gripped my neck. I stared at him and then he moved my head to the left. He then buried his nose into my neck and inhaled. He turned my head back so I could look at him. I could see over his shades. Something wasn't right with him but I couldn't put my finger on it. That's when I saw it his eyes flashed red. Before I could react he was gone. I shivered at the intense gaze he gave me but decided I was too tired to worry about him. I walked back to my barrack and had dreams about the gold eyed demon.

I woke with a jerk. I sat straight up. My body was covered in a light sweat.

"Oh my, I like Sesshomaru," I said quietly to myself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next two weeks after that only got weirder. Sesshomaru would work with other people, wouldn't show up for training, and would sit on the opposite side at meal times so he couldn't see me. It was getting really frustrating when my other trainers weren't pushing me as hard.

It was late and I was fed up. So I snuck out of my barrack and went to the gym. I was rapping on a punching bag when I heard the door open. In walked the guy with the puppy ears.

"What are you doing here," he asked me.

"Reliving some stress," I said punching the bag again.

"You are going to hurt your wrist like that," he said walking over to me.

He put his bag down next to me and grabbed some white tape. He gestured to my hands so I placed them in his. He started wrapping the tape around my wrist and knuckles.

"Now try and punch it," he said.

I did as I was told.

"Freeze. Your form is a little off," He said coming behind me.

He pushed his legs in-between mine and separated them to the appropriate distance from each other. He then placed his hands on my hips and moved them to the desired place. I then put my left hand in front of my face and positioned my right hand to hit the punching bag.

"There you go. Try again," he said stepping back.

I pulled my hand back and punched the bag moving it much further then I was before. I smiled at him and then relaxed.

"Inuyasha," he said holding his hand out to me.

"Kagome," I said shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you," he said letting go of my hand, "How about we do some hand-2-hand combat."

I looked up at him and smiled.

"Sure sounds like fun," I said picking up my gym bag and following him into a bigger room.

We started out just pushing each other then the blocking and the serious stuff started. He was showing me how to block when I realized how warm he was. He was so close to me. That was when I noticed that his shades were off. He looked into my eyes with a smile. His eyes were a warm honey color. His eyes were very soft and seemed to each into my soul.

"Um Kagome," he said.

"Oh my bad," I said he then continued moving me.

He showed me different moves and techniques. Soon we decided to just sit and take a break.

"Your not as bad as everyone says," I said to him.

I watched his ears twitch and then he turned to me.

"Yeah none of us are except Sesshomaru," he said trying to put his hair in a pony-tail.

"Here let me help," I said crawling up to him.

I took the holder from him and ran my fingers through his hair. He would shiver every now and then but I didn't pay much mind to it. I got all his hair in the holder and was tempted to touch his ear. The temptation was so strong so I did. I started to massage them and he started to purr. He then grabbed my hand.

"No one has every touched my ear like that," he said still holding my hand.

He was getting closer to me. He had placed a hand around my waist and then someone cleared their throat. I turned to the voice to see Sesshomaru. I turned back to see Inuyasha gone. I got up off the ground and was dusting myself off when Sesshomaru came in front of me and got into attack formation.

"Attack me," he said.

I did as told using everything I had learned that night from Inuyasha. Sesshomaru moved so differently than Inuyasha. Sesshomaru's move were clean, quick, and graceful. Inuyasha was sloppy, slow, and just over all horrible. But he was a good companion. I had been too much in my head that I lost focus on the fight before I knew it I was being pinned to the ground.

"Why have you been avoiding me," I asked him as he stared down at me.

The shades made it very hard for me to see if he was really staring at me. The closeness made my heart start to race. His grip loosened and I got one of my hands out. I reached up and took off his shades. His eyes were closed then he opened them. I then placed my hand on his cheek. He pushed into my hand and closed his eyes. Our lips were getting closer to each other and we were about to kiss. He suddenly jumped up and walked away from me putting his back to me.

"Private return to your barrack," he said then turned around.

He had those damn shades on again.

"You are dismissed," he said coldly.

I put my hand up in a salute and he returned it. He dropped his hand and I dropped mine. I brushed past him and grabbed my bag and left.

'Why did I react that way to him,' I thought as I got into my bed.

I closed my eyes and for the first time didn't dream about the golden eyes demon.

NEXT MORNING

The morning was going as usual and Kikyo, Sango, and I were eating our breakfast when Miroku stood.

"All of the following people are excused from their classes for the day and will report to the training building at 12 noon," Miroku announced.

We continued eating out breakfast not paying him any mind.

"Kagura, Kanna, Jakotsu, Kirara, Ayame, Kikyo, Sango, and Kagome," with that he sat down and continued eating.

"I wonder what they want," Sango said wiping her mouth.

"Probably want to bother us they are all very good at that," Kikyo said laughing slightly.

We all giggled and finished our breakfast. We walked out of the café and went to take our run. The runs were getting much easier for me to do. The obstacle course was also getting easier. I was not about to finish it in 10 seconds flat but for some reason nothing I did seemed to impress Sesshomaru. When I finished he looked at me and yawned before walking off. I fell to my butt and stared after him. I sighed well what was I too expect.

'He would never be into someone like me,' I thought before getting up to go take a run to burn the time before lunch.

The run was very refreshing but I was drained by the time I got to the café for lunch. I flopped down in the seat next to Kikyo.

"You okay," Sango asked me.

"Nourishment," I cried out.

Sango then got up and brought back a banana, an apple, and a bottle of water. She placed them in front of me and sat down. I looked over to her and smiled.

"Thanks boo," I said opening that water.

She nodded her head and got back to her food. I greedily drank the water and ate the banana. I started to feel better so I eased off the food.

"Oh by the way. Sesshomaru was asking where you were since you were late for lunch. It was weird he just walked up over here and asked where you were," Kikyo said between sips of water.

I glanced over at the 'popular table' to see Sesshomaru staring at me over his glasses. He ran his tongue over his fang before grabbing his tray and leaving. The look he gave me left me with little shivers down my spine. I didn't know what it meant but I knew I liked it. We threw our stuff away and jogged to the training room. Once there was walked in and leaned against the wall and talked. The 5 then walked in glared at us the sat in the corner. The guys walked in and stood in the middle of the room. We all made a move to fall in but then Inuyasha raised his hand.

"Stay where you are. And listen," he said.

"You 8 have shown the most improvement out of everyone at the academy. We want to put you to the test. If you pass you will be placed on a special team used by the US Army in special attacks," Bankotsu said crossing his arms.

"The five of us are already part of the special attack unit and thought it would be nice to have some females in the unit," Miroku said.

They all took off their shades and looked at us. I wasn't astonished but everyone else was.

"If you can look into the eyes of a killer then this is for you but if you can't please leave. I have no time for babies," Sesshomaru said.

Kanna and Ayame were the first to leave. Leaving only Kikyo, Sango, Kirara, Jakotsu, Kagura, and myself.

"Okay now that that is over with let's get started," Inuyasha said, "Follow us."

We all got up and followed the men down some stairs. The lights turned on as we walked. Once we were down the stairs we were in a white room. The room is bullet proof and sound proof.

"Follow us," Kouga said leading us up some steps.

We now stood in a room with a big window that overlooked the big white room. The five guys sat down and turned to look at us.

"This is a simulator to tell us your weaknesses and your strengths," Sesshomaru said playing with some buttons.

"Kagura you are first. You will grab all the weapons you think you will need and then we will start," Miroku said pushing a button.

Kagura brushed past us.

"Watch how it's done," Kagura said walking out the door.

We watched her as she walked into the white room. Then one of the walls turned into a weapon wall.

"Chose whatever you think you will need," Miroku said into a microphone.

Kagura grabbed two hand guns and a survival knife and stood in the middle of the room. Miroku pushed some buttons and then the room turned into a battle ground. Demons of all type came flying at her and she was shooting the best she could. She didn't have enough ammo so after a while she was down. The simulator ended and Kagura stood up. I knew that her pride was probably hurt but who could do any better. Jakotsu went next. She had a different simulator. She had picked a katana but was too slow. Kirara was no better. She had no kind of technique and was easily brought down. Kikyo went next. She had picked spear and the katana. She did very well but after about 20 minuets was exhausted so they ended the simulator. She did very well.

"Very good," Inuyasha said smiling at her.

Sango went next. She grabbed the sharp boomerang and a katana. She lasted for about 30 minuets before she was exhausted. They ended it and she rejoined us. I had asked Kikyo to braid my hair so it wouldn't get in my way.

"Great job," Miroku said winking at her.

It was my turn and I was very nervous. I went into the room and grabbed a gun holster that had two Springfield Armory XDM's, a Desert Eagle, 2 grenade, and a idun hunting knife. I placed everything in a comfortable place and prepared myself for the worst.

They started the simulator and I was in a mansion. All was quiet and I knew that couldn't be good. Then something started coming at me out of no where. I jumped around and played with it a little while to find its weakness. I flipped through the air and landed behind it. I then placed my hands on its head and broke its neck and it went down.

"Might as well save ammo," I said grinning.

Suddenly they started coming out of no one. I grabbed the guns and flipped them up. I aimed at their heads and I fired never missing a hit. I stopped shooting for a minuet to just break their necks. I was kicking and breaking necks. I landed in the middle on the floor on one knee and it was quiet again. I was out of breath and was starting to sweat. I then looked up to the steps and gasped. There was a big zombie demon looking thing coming down the stairs like he owned the place.

"Shit," I said before grabbing my guns dropping the empty magazine (I think that's what its called) and refilled.

He then came into a full run. He was coming right for me. I made sure my ground was stable before running and flipping right over him. I landed on my feet and I looked back. He turned and started coming for me. I started shooting hitting his head every time. He had a different weakness and I couldn't find it. He was getting closer so I turned to put some distance in-between us. He then grabbed my leg and slammed me into a pillar. I fell to the ground with a thump. I was then aware of the foot that was about to squash me. I rolled out of the way and took off toward the stairs. I back flipped up the stairs till I was at the top.

"Come back here. You pretty little thing I want to taste you," the thing said.

I scoffed and the shot at it. And then pulled out the two grenades and run up to him then jumped. He opened his mouth to consume me until I threw the two grenades in his mouth and flipped over his head.

"Stupid bitch you have to pull the clips," he said turning to look at me.

I smiled and dropped the clips before running and hiding behind a pillar. Then there was a big explosion. Chucks flew past me and all over. I stood and walked around the corner to see a big mess. I smiled and was about too rejoice when I felt sometime coming up behind me. I then tucked and rolled grabbed my knife and threw it hitting my target right in the middle of it's head. I sat on my knees breathing heavily when the simulation ended. I then stood and took off the weapons and sat down slid down the wall sitting trying to catch my breath. The doors opened and Kikyo and Sango ran out and tackled me.

"That was amazing," Kikyo said laughing.

"Where did you learn to do that," Sango asked.

"I just went on instinct," I said standing up.

Everyone rejoined us in the room and the guys all smiled except Sesshomaru.

"That was some good work private," Inuyasha said smiling.

He shook my hand and then we left. That night when I arrived at the dojo Sesshomaru was there but dressed in jeans and a tee shirt.

"How am I supposed to beat your ass while you are in that," I asked grinning.

"We aren't fighting tonight. I just wanted to congratulate you. You did a swell job," he said before patting my shoulder and leaving.

I stared after him and one he left my sight I fell to the ground smiling and laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Also I would like to give a special thanks to the people who have been reviewing. And a very important thanks to Arryelle she left an amazing review and I really loved her advice.

It was Friday morning and everything was going as usual. Breakfast, training, and my run before lunch. That was until The 5 came to me.

"You think your all that don't you. Well this is a reality check back off my man," Kagura said stepping in front of me.

I stopped running and stared at her.

"Who are you talking about," I asked placing my hands on my knees.

"Sesshomaru. He is mine," she said again.

I stood up straight.

"So back off," she said pushing me.

"Please don't touch me. Secondly I don't want you 'man'," I said rolling my eyes and putting air quotations around man.

"Oh please let me smash her face in," Kanna said.

I almost busted out laughing. Kagura put her arm up in front of Kanna.

"Bitch please you were the first to leave just looking into the eyes of your own fucking boyfriend," I said using a small towel too wipe my face.

"From the first day you walked into the café I knew you were trouble. Now this is the only warning I am giving you. Stay away from those five guys and we will keep our distance," she said getting up close to my face.

"Gosh have you ever heard of a mint," I said before walking off.

I looked back and smiled.

"Bye," I said waving.

I could hear her yelling as I walked away.

"Bitch we have some unfinished business," she yelled.

I continued to walk away.

"I agree," I said waving my hand to her.

I then continued my run.

KAGU POV

"Who the fuck does this chick think she is," I asked pacing the barrack.

"Kagura don't even worry about her the Christmas banquet is coming up and I'm almost positive Sesshomaru will ask you," Kanna said filing her nails.

"I mean she goes into the simulator thing and tries to be all that with her flips and things," I said still pacing.

"You must admit though her moves were amazing," Jakotsu said.

Kirara then nodded agreeing with Jakotsu.

"Excuse me," I said walking over to them, "Kikyo, Sango, and Kagome are walking around basically trying to take our men and you two think she has amazing moves."

At this moment I was pissed. How could my own friends like some other bitch.

"Look, now it sounds like your hating," Jakotsu said standing up.

I looked at her and then turned. I knew she had a smug look on her face. I then turned and smacked her.

"I hate on no one," I said before walking away.

"Now. Because the three of us are on the special attack team we will be able to report to my dad. He has been waiting on a report," I said sitting down in the chair in front of the mirror.

"You two need to keep an eye on everything else and make sure that there are no changes. And all of us need to try to milk all the information we can out of the guys," I said putting some lip gloss on.

"Come on let's get to lunch," I said before standing up.

We walked into the café and sat down with the guys. I tried to talk to Sesshomaru but he seemed to be paying more attention to the bitch across the room. I placed my hand on his thigh and he looked down at me and growled.

"Please refrain from touching my person," he said before leaving.

I growled and stabbed my fork into the table. Everyone looked at me and all I could do was stare daggers at the bitch across the room.

'You will not prevent me from having him,' I thought before recoiling into myself to think of a plan.

KAG POV

It was now Friday evening and everything was calm. Every Friday evening we were allowed to dress in regular clothes and have a normal day. I was sitting by the pond reading a book when I heard a twig snap. I pretended like I didn't hear it and continued to read my book. I then heard the sound of something coming to me. It sounded like a Tactical Folding Knife so when the sound got closer I held my hand up and caught it in-between two fingers. I flipped it over and stabbed it into the ground. I turned to see Inuyasha with his jaw to the floor.

"How did you do that," he asked me coming and sitting next to me.

" I have no idea ever since that simulator my senses have been at their best," I said flipping a page in my book.

I folded the page down and closed the book.

"So did you really come all this way to throw a knife at me," I asked looking over at him.

He laughed and picked up his knife.

"Naw my dad want's you in his office," he said cleaning the dirt off of the blade.

I stood and dusted my denim shorts off. I had decided on a very comfortable outfit today. I was wearing a white tank top, denim shorts, and white flip-flops. I had left my hair down and it stopped right under my butt. I pulled my shades down over my eyes and pulled my hair over my shoulder.

"You coming?" I asked him while looking over my shoulder.

"Yeah," he said before getting up and dusting off his khaki's.

We walked in silence to InuTashio's office. Once we arrived we knocked softly on the door.

"Come," a deep ruff voice said.

We walked in and saluted the man sitting at the desk. Much to my surprise InuTashio was also taking a break from his uniform. Here he sat in front of us in a white Polo and some jeans. He looked up at us and smiled.

"Ah Kagome. I was wondering if you wanted to spend the weekend at the house," he said taking off his glasses and folding his hands in front of him.

"Um no I wouldn't want to impose," I said shaking my head.

"The kids and Izayoi really want to see you," he said.

"Grrr fine," I said smiling.

"Good you can go retrieve your car," he said handing me a piece of paper.

I smiled before leaving the office. I walked to the barrack and said bye to the girls and then went to the parking desk. I gave the piece of paper to the guard and he let me pass. I found my car where I had left it. I smiled and climbed into my baby. It had been 2 months since I had been seated in my car. I started the car and moaned at the purr. I had missed my baby. I peeled out of the parking deck and to the front desk. I saw the three of them standing in the parking lot and I must admit Sesshomaru looked hot. He was sporting a black skin tight shirt some dark jeans and some loafers. I parked and got out.

"Are we ready to go?" I asked walking up to them.

"Yeah follow Sesshomaru," InuTashio said getting into his pick-up truck.

Inuyasha got into a black and red 2010 Camaro. But it wasn't a regular Camaro it was the car that I had seen online as a concept car. It was so sweet. But Sesshomaru killed Inu 100%. Sesshomaru got into an Audi RSQ with butterfly doors a car I had seen in a concept car show. I had to gather myself and quickly get into my jeep and followed after Sesshomaru. I then popped a cd in and my favorite song played through the speakers 'Anything' by SWV. I was dancing and singing to the music still being focused on the road and the car in front of me.

SESS POV

'Since the night before the simulator I have been pulled to this girl something about her pulls me in,' I thought before looking in the rear view mirror.

She was jamming and singing and dancing.

'I must admit she is very attractive,' I thought again.

I turned up my classical music and tried to block her out but I couldn't. I had lost control one night. Her scent was embedded in my mind. When my demon was surfacing I had to have that scent so I pushed her against the wall and inhaled her sweet aroma. I couldn't get the fact that she gave into me. She submitted. She didn't fight against me and if it weren't for my better judgment I would have claimed that sweet body as mine. She is very interesting. After her little simulator performance I knew she would be my partner.

Soon we were pulling up to the estate. I parked and got out of my car. I looked around and closed my door. I watched as Kagome got out and turned around. I couldn't stop staring she had a nice round ass.

'What the fuck,' I thought but I still didn't look away.

She bent over the back of her car to get her purse and my mouth started to water. I quickly looked away and walked up the steps to the door. It opened instantly and I was attacked by two little kids who wrapped themselves around my legs. I took my shades off and put them on the top of my head. I looked down at them and they laughed before letting go. Izayoi walked out and I bent down and gave her a kiss on the forehead. She was my step mom but I must admit she had been there. I then was walking up the stairs when my dad spoke.

"Where are you going," he said.

"To my room," I said stopping and looking back at him.

"No your going to show Kagome around," he said staring me in the eyes.

I growled and watched as Kagome walked in. It all happened in slow motion as she took off her glasses. The wind blew and her hair was tossed around her. She then smiled at me and my heart stopped. The sun was setting so it covered her body giving her a glow.

"Are you ready," she asked walking up to me.

"Hn," I said before leading her up the stairs.

We were walking around and we were silent. She was dazzled by all the knick-knacks and items that was around. Finally we reached her room. I opened the door and she walked in.

"Oh my gosh," she said pausing.

She walked around and touched the bed. I leaned against the door pane and watched her. The expression on her face was interesting so I studied her. I had already memorized her movements. The way her hips swayed when she walked. The way her hair seemed to have a dance of its own. The way her flawless legs seemed to brush against each other every now and then. Then I realized. I had fallen in love with her body language and her movements.

"Dinner will be in 2 hours feel free to roam the lands," I said before turning to leave.

I took one last look at her and I wished that I didn't. She was staring at me with a small smile and her eyes held a message that I read to well. I quickly turned and left her to her doings. I quickly entered my room and sat down in the chair in front of the window.

I picked up a book and started reading it while listening to the classical music. I then heard a scream. I looked up from my book and out the window. The sight was amazing. Kagome was playing in the garden with Rin and Shippo. The were running around then finally tackled Kagome to the ground. For a split second I saw her running around with pups with silver hair and heritage markings. I then came back to reality. She seemed to be having fun with the kids. I smiled on the inside then Inuyasha walked into the garden. He then started playing with them. I watched them all run around and tackle each other and for a split moment I was jealous. I stood up and walked away from the sight.

'_Weather you want to accept it or not she will be ours,'_ a voice said in my head.

'I'm not in the mood to play with you,' I said and the voice instantly shut up.

I walked into the bathroom and disrobed. I slowly entered the indoor hot spring. I relaxed and tried to get the raven haired beauty off my mind but nothing I did got her off my mind. She had gotten under my skin and in a bad way.

'Maybe later she will want to have a little fight,' I thought to myself.

Fighting with her only made things worse but it made me feel like she was comfortable with me. Her fighting skills have improved a lot since we started. Her schedule when it came to the dance and step practices were still involved and me and the guys would sit in on some of the practices. Kagome was an amazing dancer and was very good with moving her body but she proves that even when we fight. It was getting close to dinner time so I got out of the hot spring and went to get dressed.

My mother always liked making things formal. Laying on my bed was a black button up shirt and some black slacks. I growled and got dressed. I brushed my hair and put it in a braid. I then put on cologne and was wondering why I was going all out. I tied my shoes and walked down the stairs.

Once I reached the dining room everyone was there except Kagome. I took my seat on the side of my father he smiled at me. We started some small talk while we waited on Kagome.

"Mom maybe you should go check on her," Inuyasha said looking worried.

I could smell the worry emitting off of him.

'Was he falling for my Kagome,' I asked myself.

My mother was about to get up when the doors flew open.

"I am so sorry," Kagome said standing up straight.

She looked very elegant. In a black and white sleeveless dress. It stopped at her knees and on her keep she wore black pumps.

"It's perfectly okay," my father said giving her a smile.

Inuyasha then stood and pulled a chair out for her. She smiled at him and sat in the pulled out seat. This behavior was making me upset.

'She was supposed to sit by me,' I thought to myself but brushing it off.

Dinner went very swell a lot of small talk and dad and mom asking Kagome different questions. Other then that everyone was having their own conversations. Every now and then I would watch Kagome and Inuyasha as they laughed and talked. To be completely honest she was quiet charming. Had perfect manners.

Soon dinner was over and we moved to the study. We sat in there for about an hour when I asked to be excused. Not long after I left did Kagome follow. She walked out into the garden and fell into step with.

"Hey," she said.

"Hn," I said back.

My plan was working perfectly in about 5 minuets we would be seeing how much she could move in heels and a dress. We continued walking in complete silence. Soon we reached the dojo and she looked up at me.

"You can't expect me to fight you in this," she said to me pointing to her attire.

"You never know when you are going to be attacked," I said watching as she walked into the dojo. I followed after her and watched her try to take a stance in the dress. She seemed very uncomfortable so I gave her time to get used to it. Soon she was good. We started just jumping around.

Soon we were throwing punches, dodging, kicking, flipping, everything. I had slashed at her with my claws and when we settled we both looked down at her dress. It seems like my claw caught her dress. Her dress now had a tear in it that went from her hip meaning her black lacy panties were visible to the end of the dress. She looked back up at me with her mouth slightly opened. She then attacked again. This time to my surprise when we settled my shirt had been torn open and my black under shirt could be seen.

"I see how we're playing," I said before pulling off my outer shirt.

I threw it in the corner and took my stance. We continued fighting until she was left in her bra and panties and me in my undershirt and pants. Seeing her like that was such a turn on. Before I could control myself I had her against the wall my lips on hers. She pulled my shirt over my head then wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me closer to her. I placed my hands on her waist and pushed my hips into hers. I pulled from her lips and kissed down her neck and sucked on her ear. Her moans and cries or my name were driving me crazy. I lifted her legs and wrapped them around my waist and returned to her lips. Our kissing had almost become desperate. Her hands were on my belt buckle when my phone started to ring. I slammed my hand on the wall beside her head and placed my forehead on her shoulder. Our bodies were covered in sweat from the fight and the contact of our bodies was amazing. I gave her another peck before putting her on the floor and going to my phone.

I listened to the message and then picked up my undershirt. I pulled it over my head and passed her my button up shirt. She slipped it on and it swallowed her up. She gabbed her things and we walked back to the mansion.

"Wait," she said grabbing my arm before we went inside.

"I can't walk in there like this," she said pointing to my shirt.

I looked at her then looked up. I then wrapped my arm around her waist and jumped up to her balcony. She held on to me very tight. When we landed her eyes were shut and her face buried in my chest. I chuckled. She then pulled back and walked into her room. I stood on the balcony and watched as she sat down on the bed. She looked at me.

"Come," she said softly.

I walked quickly up to her and put on hand on the bed and the other on her hip. I looked her in the eyes then kissed her. I pushed her back on the bed and got on top of her. My lips never leaving hers. After a while I knew I needed to leave so I got up. She walked me to the door and opened it. I turned to say good night and she grabbed my shirt and pulled me down for a kiss.

"Good night," she said before closing her door.

I stared at the closed door and walked away.

'She was all mine', I thought before laying down in my bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

NEXT MORNING

I woke to a small knock on my door. I slowly sat up and ran a clawed hand through my hair.

"Come," I said never taking a chance at smelling who it was.

Then in she walked. Her feet were bear and so were her legs. She was covered by a small black robe that stopped at mid thigh. It tied around her waist with a black ribbon and showed off her cleavage. She softly and gracefully walked over to the bed. I watched her movements very carefully. She was doing a slow graceful dance without even knowing it. She pulled her arms around her and they held my shirt. Her hair was tossed every which way. Over her shoulders, some in her face, all over. It was very sexy. Her eyes were wide because she had just woke up. She looked at me and placed the shirt on my bed. She then turned her back to me but before she could go anywhere I grabbed her silk covered arms and pulled her into the bed with me.

I looked up at the open door and with a clawed hand did a motion and it closed with a slam. I looked down at the raven beauty who now laid on my white satin sheets. Her hair contrasted beautifully with the sheets. I ran my hair through her hair and brought it to my nose. Even her hair smelled amazing. I let it slip through my fingers to land on the bed. She had her eyes closed and she seemed to be enjoying my touch. I placed my hand on her cheek and her eyes opened slowly. She looked up at me and smiled. I then bent down and kissed her lips. She closed my eyes and sunk into the kiss. I licked her bottom lip and she opened. The kiss was getting heated her hands were on my back and mine were on her hips pushing her into the bed. I then placed my hand under her back and pulled the robe from under her. I then started nibbling and kissing her neck. Then I got to her pulse point. I growled and bit harder into that spot. A little blood beaded out the two fang marks. I watched as the little drops of blood made a trail down her collarbone and headed toward her breast. I quickly unsnapped her bra and threw it across the room. I leaned down and licked the blood trail back to her neck.

I knew I was going to be losing it very soon. Her blood, her scent, the way she looked. Everything was about to make me insane. I then pushed her back down on the bed and started kissing her roughly. She was able to take it and became bold and started grinding against me. I pulled away from her sweet lips and got off the bed.

"Do you see what you do to me," I said turning to her.

My eyes were blood red and I had a huge tent in my pants. She sat up and leaned on one arm. She slowly got out of bed and walked up to me with her arm covering her chest. When she got to me she dropped her arms and hugged me. Bare skin against bare skin and for the first time ever I dropped to my knees. The need to drown in her scent was unbearable. I kissed her stomach as I pulled down her panties. I was then attacked by the sweet scent which was her. I looked up at her and licked my lips. She moaned and a shiver ran down her spine. I then placed one of her legs over my shoulder. Her scent was getting stronger. I wrapped my arm around her waist and licked her pink walls. She moaned and threw her head back. I continued my attack on her clit before I laid her back on the edge of the bed. Her legs dangled off the bed so I got in-between her legs and continued devouring her sweet nectar. I ate her until she came and I cleaned that up. I kissed back up her body and pulled back. I took sometime just to stare at her body. Which looked amazing since the sun was shining down on her.

I was about to take her when there was a knock at the door. I placed my hands on her hips and let my claws dig into her skin. The scent of her blood brought me back down.

"What," I growled out before licking up the drips of blood from her hips.

"Breakfast will be ready in 10 minuets," a servant said before continuing down the hallway.

I pulled away from Kagome and walked out to my balcony. I could head Kagome walking around picking up her clothes and tying her robe. I turned grabbed her and pushed her against the wall.

"This is not over," I said giving her a caste kiss before letting her go.

She looked back at me smiled before walking out my room. My demon purred as I watched her hips move. I leaned against the wall and watched as the door closed. I ran my hands over my face before rushing to the bathroom. I showered and then pulled on some basketball shorts and a white tee. I put my trunks over my shoulders and went down for breakfast. Inu gave me a weird look and I knew why. Kagome then came in wearing khaki caprice and a white tank top. Her hair was looking kept but when she pushed it over her shoulder something caught my eye. Her neck had two tiny fang marks. I smirked now everyone would keep their hands off of her. I knew I would have to renew it very often since it wasn't permanent.

"Good morning dear how did you sleep," Izayoi asked Kagome.

"Very well better than I do in the barracks," she said smiling and picking up her toast.

They all laughed and ate. They were all talking then my father tapped my leg under the table. I looked at him and he looked at Kagome's neck. I smirked and continued eating my breakfast. He then busted out laughing and everyone looked at him and me who was just smirking. Kagome looked up at me and I gave her the look.

"So Kagome you are taking the kids to the beach today," InuTashio asked.

"Yes right after breakfast," she said smiling.

The rest of breakfast was spent in a comfortable silence. Once we were done we all went out to Kagome's car. Her and I were walking down the stairs when I reached the bottom. She had pulled her shades on over her eye and had pulled her keys out her pocket. I held my hand out and she growled before handing the keys over. Inuyasha hopped in the back with Rin and Shippo, Kagome passenger. Ever since our encounter I could feel her and I becoming even more of a couple.

We reached the beach and unloaded. I grabbed the things out the trunk and Kagome grabbed the kids. Inuyasha set up the umbrella and I laid out the towel. I took my shirt off and my shoes. The sand was hot so I headed to the water. I let the cool water relax my feet Inuyasha then joined me.

"So you and Kagome," he said looking over to where her and the kids were. She was rubbing them down with sunscreen.

"Hn," I replied.

He growled then walked away. Once Kagome was done buttering them up she put on their life vest she walked up to me.

"Turn around," she said.

I would have usually killed the person who ordered me, but she was different. I did as she said and she rubbed the lotion on my back and shoulders. She then moved to the front of me and rubbed some of the lotion on my chest and arms. She then walked away. She went the umbrella and took off her khaki's revealing a white bikini bottom that tied at the side. She then pulled her shirt off revealing a white watching top that tied around her back and neck. She then picked up the black and white surf board and looked up at me while she strapped it to her ankle.

"You coming," she asked.

I had been so entranced by her body I almost missed what she said.

"Inu please watch the kids," she said before getting in the water.

I was right behind her as we peddled out into the water. Finally we just sat on our boards and waited for the perfect wave. We didn't say anything and then the wave we had been waiting on came. We stood on our boards and surfed the wave. Till Kagome became daring and went through the collapsing wave. She did pretty good but she came out soaking wet.

"Whoa," she said wiping her face off, "That was awesome."

She looked at me and smiled. We then paddled out furthers and the perfect wave formed. She rode it out and both of us were daring this time and went through the collapsing wave she had let her hand out and touched the water. She laughed and we quickly exited the dispersing wave. This time she laid on her board and stared at me. The day at the beach had been a lot of fun, but it was time to go home. While we were in the car I looked over at Kagome who was looking out the window. I looked down to see her hand on the arm rest. I then reached over and entwined our fingers. She looked over at me and I kept looking forward. She smiled and gave my hand a slight squeeze. The ride home was spent in silence.

Once arriving at the mansion Kagome and I got out to see Rin and Shippo fast asleep.

"Kagome please take Rin and Shippo to have a bath then put them down for a nap," I said looking up at her.

She smiled and the cradled the two sleeping children. I watched as she made her way up the stairs and for a second I could see her doing the same thing with my children.

"Take a picture it will last longer," Inuyasha said getting the things out of the trunk.

I looked at him then looked back to the stairs to see her gone. I then shook my head and then unloaded the boards. I passed them to the servants and the valet took the car to be parked.

I was exhausted and wanted to take a bath so I rushed up the stairs and down the hall. I stopped by Kagome's door and decided to see how she was doing with the kids. I walked into the bathroom to see that she was in the hot spring with them.

"Oh I'm sorry," I said turning.

She looked up at me and smiled.

"If you want you can join us," she said quietly.

Rin and Shippo were still in her loving arms fast asleep. I turned and looked her in the eyes. I then decided what the heck. She looked away and I got undressed and got into the water. I waded over to where she was.

"Let me have them so you can bath," I said holding my arms out for the kids.

She smiled and passed them to me carefully. She then swam out into the water and used the soap to clean her skin. In all honesty her cleaning herself was turning me on. She then ducked under the water and got her wet. When she came back up she seemed to careless about modesty and showed her upper body off. She then shampooed her hair and then ducked washing it out. She put conditioner in it and combed it out with her fingers. She then ducked under washing that out. She then used the rose petals that floated on the top of the water and ran them over her body. She then put some of the petals in her hair and ran them through. She then waded back over to me and held out her arms. I shook my head and rang the bell that was beside the spring. Seconds later a female dog demon walked in.

"Please get them dressed and put them in their beds," I said handing her the kids.

She cradled them then left.

"Are you going to bath," Kagome asked combing out her hair with her hands.

"Can you help me wash my hair," I asked her softly.

She nodded and we both waded out into the middle of the spring. I bathed and she turned her back to me.

"Okay I'm ready," I said.

She turned to me and I turned my back to her. She then put some of the shampoo in her hand then started massaging it into my hair. When she had to get higher her breast would press against my back. I held my groan in as I felt her whole body against my back. She then gently put pressure on my shoulders and I went under washing the shampoo out. I then came back and she conditioned using her fingers to comb it out. I then went under again washing it out. I came back up facing her and she squealed. I placed my hands on her waist and pulled her close to me. I placed a small kiss on her lips then lead her to the steps.

We both climbed out not really caring about the fact that we were naked. I picked up her robe and wrapped it around her body. She then picked up the bigger one and wrapped it around me. I then lead her back to her room where she started playing some classical music. We sat on her bed and I combed out her hair before pitting it in a French braid. She then combed out my hair and then put it in a French braid also. We then laid down and I held her. Soon she was fast asleep. I watched her as she sleep and soon fell asleep myself.

I woke to the sound of some rapping on the door.

"What," I growled making sure I didn't wake the sleeping beauty in my arms.

"Dinner will be ready in 5 minuets milord," a servant said before running off.

I ran a hand over my face and looked down at the sleeping angel. I placed a kiss on her forehead and her eyes fluttered open. She looked at me and smiled.

"Wonderful wake up call," she said before giving a yawn.

She leaned forward and put a kiss on my lips. I couldn't believe it. For the first time I was content. I kissed her back and then sat up.

"Dinner is in 5 minuets," I said before getting out of the bed and walking to the door.

Before I left I looked back at her to see her hair had come a loose and it hung over her shoulder. Her robe fell from her shoulder gave me a nice view of her flawless skin. I shook my head and left.

I quickly got dressed and made my way back to Kagome's room. I knocked and the door flew open.

"Oh Sesshomaru. Please help me," she cried.

I walked into the room to see clothes hanging everywhere. Kagome's hair was everywhere and she had a brown and white unzipped dress on. She was running past me when I grabbed her arm.

"Baby. Relax," I said putting her back to me.

I zipped her dress up and then sat her in a chair. I put her brown pumps on her feet over her dark brown stockings and the started on her hair. I quickly combed it all up into a pony-tail and put it in a bun. I then put on her lips a brown lipstick with not a lot of gloss then put some blush on her cheeks. She then stood and looked into the mirror and smiled.

"Thank you so much," she said hugging me.

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close.

"Your very welcome," I started just enjoying the contact, "Come on."

I grabbed her hand and we walked down the stairs. She was changing me and it could be seen. We walked into the dining room hand in hand. I pulled her chair out and she sat then I sat beside her. Dinner was very uneventful it was very elegant tonight. Conversation was short. After dinner Izayoi and Kagome went to walk in the gardens and Inu, my dad, and I went to the study.

"Nice pick son," my dad started pouring all of us a little whiskey.

I nodded and we all too a sip.

"But when you get back to the academy things have to be just as they were before. You can not get personal at work," he said giving me a serious look.

"I understand," I said taking another sip.

"I have a mission for you guys," my dad said standing and walking over to the fireplace.

"You are all going to go undercover to a regular college. The five of you will be teachers and the 5 girls will be students. You are going to Eden University in the heart of Nevada," he said handing Inuyasha and myself two files.

"When do we leave," I asked him looking over the file.

"A week after tomorrow," he said sitting back down.

"Okay," Inu and I said closing our files.

"Your id's, licenses, everything are ready. So don't forget to pick up the bags tomorrow before you leave," he said drowning the rest of the strong drink.

"Finally some action," Inuyasha said standing.

He yawned and then stretched.

"Well I'm out for the night," he said before leaving.

"I will also be retiring," I said before standing.

"Son," my father said.

I turned to him and paused.

"Don't hurt her. She's a good one," he said.

I nodded and then left. Kagome was also just getting in and we walked up stairs. We laid all the pillows and sheets on her floor and sat in front of the open balcony doors. We talked for hours until we fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I woke the next day to see Kagome snuggled up under me. I smiled and rolled away from her. I went too my room showered and got dressed. I then went down to breakfast. My parents and siblings were already there waiting.

"Kagome and I will be feasting in her room," I said giving them a smile.

Izayoi gasped.

"Did you just smile," she asked me.

"I guess I did," I said before taking the tray of food up to Kagome's room.

Once there she was just getting out of the bath and was wrapped in her towel. I purred and she looked up at me. She smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"When did you become so playful," she said walking over to the bed.

She then sat down and looked at me.

"Are you gong to let the food get cold," she asked sitting back on the bed.

I smirked and walked over to the bed placing the tray down and then sat next to her. We started eating every now and then she would feed me and I would feed her.

She was turning me into someone I didn't even recognize but I liked it. Soon we were done and she was getting dressed. I combed out her hair and she dried it quickly. Once she was done her hair followed down her back in waves. She was beautiful. Unfortunately for me when we got to camp I couldn't treat her like this. She was wearing her brown short sleeve shirt and her matching camo pants. She had tied her shoes and we made out way down stairs.

There were two big black bag's filled with the things that we would need for our mission.

"Well Izayoi it's been wonderful but back to school," Kagome said giving Izayoi a hug.

"And you two stay out of trouble," she said dropping to her knees and letting the two kids hug her.

We all said our good-byes and walked out the house. Inuyasha and I piled our things into Kagome's trunk and Inu went his car and I walked over to Kagome's door. She was sitting in her drivers seat with her brown shades on. She turned to me and I opened her door. She stepped out and I wrapped my arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around my neck and rested her forehead against mine.

"Once we go back to camp everything goes back to normal," I told her watching her close her eyes.

She nodded and I bent in kissing her lips. She returned the kiss knowing it would be the last kiss we shared for a while.

"Come on you two we don't have all day," Inu said starting his car.

I let Kagome go and she climbed back into her car and started it. I got situated in my car and was in the lead. Kagome followed me and Inu followed behind her. We pulled up to the camp 20 minuets later. Inu then went in front of us to go park his car. I went with Kagome to the parking deck. She parked her car and we then loaded the bags into my trunk. She got into the passenger seat and we drove to the main building. The windows were tinted so no one knew Kagome was in the car. Once at the main building I got out the car and opened Kagome's door. She stepped out and Inuyasha and I grabbed a bag and Kagome waved bye. She then jogged away and soon I couldn't see her anymore. I felt a piece of me drift away and I knew I had returned to my old self.

"Don't worry dude like you have your nightly fights with her to kiss," Inu said before walking away.

We went and placed the two duffle bags in my office. Later we would take them to the special attack meeting room. We decided to go and make our presence known. We walked into the café with our shades off and it got quiet. We walked over to our regular table and noticed that the girls weren't sitting with us.

"Where are the girls," Inu asked.

"I broke up with Kanna," Miroku said looking up at me, "She can't handle it."

"Hum wow I'm sorry," Inu said sitting down.

At that moment Kirara walked up to Inuyasha and slapped him across his face.

"We are over," she said before marching off.

"What did I do," I he asked us.

"I don't know," Bankotsu said before continuing to pick at his food.

Inu and I weren't very hungry so we just sat quietly. I soon let my gaze drift over to Kagome. She was quietly playing with the ends of her hair. She soon looked up and our gazes caught. She blushed then looked back to her hair. She was beautiful everything I wanted.

Kagura POV

I watched as they came back. Something was different with Sesshomaru and Kagome but I couldn't put my finger on it. That is until I saw them at lunch. Their eyes caught and she blushed.

'Hum what is going on between those two,' I thought to myself.

Lunch was almost over when Miroku stood.

"Kagura, Kirara, Kikyo, Sango, and Kagome report to the training room."

After lunch we all went to the training room. We stood and waited for the guys.

"I wonder why Jakotsu wasn't asked to come," Kirara said yawning.

"I don't know," I said softly glaring softly at Kagome.

The guys then entered.

"If you are wondering why Jakotsu was not asked back it was because she is dating Bankotsu," Kouga said leaning against a wall.

"We have a mission and no one can be emotionally attached to anyone," Inuyasha said glaring at Kirara.

"So follow us to the meeting room and we will brief you on our mission," Sesshomaru said.

We followed them though the simulator room and into another white room. The room had a table and ten chairs.

I was very happy that Kirara was still here. She had a photographic memory and she could draw this and everything she sees in the file so we could send it to my dad.

KAG POV

We sat and then a school came up on the screen.

"This is Eden University," Miroku said leaning on the wall.

"About two weeks ago a bomb went off. Killing everyone who was in the chem. Lab. About 20 people died. Our mission is to go undercover and find the person who did this," Sesshomaru said sitting in a big chair that was to the side.

"Isn't that the polices job," Kikyo inquired.

"You would think so, but the police department can't handle it. So we are picking it up," Inuyasha said smiling at her.

Kikyo always had a crush on Inuyasha so the blush that now decorated her cheeks was usual.

"Now here is your case files. We leave next Monday," Sesshomaru said before opening a bag.

The next week went by very quickly in my opinion. I had started perfecting my shot with my dads guns. Nightly fights with Sesshomaru were becoming less punching more kissing. He was starting to get rough almost as if he needed something. I felt like I couldn't sate him. Finally it was the Monday.

"YAY road trip," Kikyo said dancing over to my car.

Sesshomaru had brought my car over to the main office so we could all hurry up and leave. Sesshomaru was driving by himself, Inu by himself, basically all the guys by themselves. Kagura and Kirara were driving together in Kagura's Porsche. Everyone loaded their stuff in my trunk and we were on our way.

Kikyo and Sango had found out about me and Sesshomaru so when my phone rang they squealed before turning the music down and giggled.

"Hey," his deep voice said.

I smiled and put my headset on. It was a Bose headset so I turned their music back up so they would stay out of my business.

"Hey," I said smiling.

"Are you excited," he asked softly.

His deep voice always had a way to melt me into a puddle.

"Very this should be fun," I said before pushing down on the gas.

We were driving in the following order: Sesshomaru, me, Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga, Bankotsu, Kagura. I watched his car speed up.

"Baby are you trying to start something," I asked pushing down on the gas harder.

"Maybe," he said going faster.

Sesshomaru and I planned to stay on the phone for the whole time. We had left the camp at 12pm it was now 10 pm. We had stopped every now and then to fill up, eat, and stretch. It was late and we planned on driving at least another 5 hours till we reached Arkansas. Finally it was 3 O' clock in the morning and we were getting off the exit for Eureka Springs. We pulled up to a big hotel. It looked like a castle.

"You like it," Sesshomaru asked through my head set.

"It's beautiful," I said admiring the big building.

"This is The Crescent Hotel," he spoke again.

Finally we turned off our cars and got out. There was groaning and moaning as we all stretched and made our way up the stairs. Sesshomaru went to the front desk talked to the person there got the key and we made our way back out to the cars. We piled back in the car and drove up mountain slightly and pulled up to a large cabin. We got out grabbed our bags and made our way to the front door. It was 68 degrees outside so we were all in a rush to get inside. Once inside we revealed in the warmth.

"Okay, because of the amounts of rooms we are all rooming with someone else," Sesshomaru said putting his bags down.

His eyes were slightly red. He was very tired.

"Kagura you and Kouga together. You guys are down stairs. Here is your key," he said handing Kouga the key.

Kagura whined as she made her way down the stairs.

"Kirara and Bankotsu," he said passing Ban the key.

She looked at Inuyasha with a sad look before also going down stairs.

"Inuyasha your with Kikyo on this level," he said handing them the key.

"Miroku you and Sango. Also this level," he gave Miroku the key and they left.

Me and Sesshomaru were left.

"Oh well look at that. Looks like it's you and me and the one room up stairs," He said giving me a weak and tired smile.

I smiled back and we walked up the stairs. The room was beautiful. The bed sheets were white and then head board and foot board were a cherry wood look. They walls were a subtle brown. The room was beautiful. I put my things down and walked to the closet. It was huge.

"We spend two days here so get comfortable," Sesshomaru said locking the door.

I picked up my bags and placed them into the walk in closet. We decided that it was late so we might as well get ready for bed. I changed and was brushing my teeth when a topless Sesshomaru walked in. I almost chocked on my toothpaste but managed. He smirked and placed a kiss on my cheek before picking up his toothbrush. He and I stood there brushing and it was funny to watch someone as serious as Sesshomaru make funny faced. Soon we both rinsed and then gargled with Listerine. After we were done we shared a kiss.

"Minty fresh," he said smiling.

He then set an alarm and we both put our phones on the chargers. We got in bed cuddled and with in 5 minuets we were out.

NEXT MORNING

I woke to the annoying buzz of the alarm. Before I opened my eyes I could tell Sesshomaru was gone. I sat up and found out I was right. I growled before getting up and brushing my teeth. Once I was done I slipped on the fluffy white slippers and a white and pink silk robe. I then went down stairs to see the men in the kitchen in the pj's and guns lain out on the table. It was actually a very sexy sight. Sesshomaru had put on a shirt and had added a robe.

"Good morning Kagome," Sesshomaru said smirking.

He walked over to me and wrapped his arm around my waist before placing a chaste kiss on my lips.

"Oh snap," Miroku said.

We all laughed. We were soon joined by the rest of the females. We then all sat around the gun filled table and ate breakfast. We shared stories about who snored and we all had a good laugh. Even Kagura laughed. Sesshomaru barely did but I knew he wanted too. After breakfast all the females sat on the ground in our pj's and the men stood in front of us going threw the black bags.

"Wait so if those weren't in the bags," Kirara started.

"Then where did they come from," I continued.

We looked at each other and laughed.

'Maybe this road trip thing was a good thing,' I thought waiting on a response.

"I keep those in my car," Bankotsu said scratching the back of his head.

We all then laughed. They then emptied the one bag onto the large table. More guns and weapons fell out.

"We will not need all these but we are going to be here till May so who knows," Inuyasha said shrugging his shoulders.

It was only October.

"So what's in the bag," Kirara asked.

Sesshomaru then reached in and pulled his hand out holding 10 wallets.

"In these are your license's, S.S card, and ID's," he said passing them out to everyone.

"Here are your birth certificates and your passports. I believe we will be taking a trip to Europe while we are there," he said handing us more stuff.

We were all quiet for a moment as we looked over our things.

"From now on we will be calling each other the names on our license's," Sesshomaru said before looking back in the bag.

It was different cards.

"You all get 4 credit cards. They all have the limit of 10,000. So buy what you need and what you want," he said passing us the cards that had our fake names on them.

"One of the many pleasures of being on the Special Attacks Force," Miroku said smiling.

We all put them in our wallets.

"Now here are you class schedule's, dorm keys, and room numbers. The only one who will not be boarding is Kagome. Kagome will be living in an apartment. Her apartment is where we will hold our meetings. Also we don't want anyone to be suspicious about where these 5 students and 5 teachers come from," Kouga said handing us our stuff.

I smiled.

"YAY finally my own place," she said.

Everyone looked at her and her sweat dropped. Everyone then laughed.

"Now everyone get's 5 weapons and 6 different holsters," Bankotsu said picking up a gun and aiming at a random painting.

Kagura got up first and grabbed a Colt Government 38, a CZ USA 15, a CZ USA CZ75B, a Beretta A391 EXT2 KO 12g 24" shot gun, and a Beretta 92F S 9mm 15RD BL.

Kirara found hers but I couldn't identify them. Kikyo got a Glock 12 9mm, Glock 20C 10mm, Glock 22 RTF 40s, a cold steel Chisa Katana, and a United Plains Indian dagger.

Sango grabbed a Pro-Tech Walter Brend Elite Combat Dagger, a Tomahawk Samurai Katana, a Springfield Service 9mm, and a Smith & Wesson 10.

It was my turn. I picked up two United Undercover Magnum Push daggers, and a Clot 1911 XSE Lightweight Commander.

"Kagome let me pick your last two gun," Bankotsu said stepping forward.

I stepped back and he looked over the table

"This is a Kimber 1911 Compact, .45ACP and this is a Sig Trailside Target, .22LR," he said passing me the guns.

I smiled and then placed all my things in a pile.

"Now there are two of every gun. So when you are going to strap up you are going to find your gun's match and use those 4," Inuyasha said smiling, "We don't want you all looking tacky."

We all laughed and went to pick up our holsters.

"When you have all your things go back to your room and your roommate will show you techniques in hiding your gun and pulling them," Sesshomaru said.

We stood and saluted him. He returned then dropped his. We then gathered our stuff and headed to our different rooms. For the next 4 hours we practiced hiding and pulling the guns out of the different holsters. We practiced hiding them under dresses, suits, even regular clothes. After we were done we laid down on the bed and I fell asleep.

When I woke we decided to spend the day at the hotel swimming and going to the spa.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

AN- Disclaimer- I do not own any places in this story…. Also I forgot to mention they also get new phones.

The next day we decided we needed to get a move on. So it was around 8am we packed my car up and headed on our way. We quickly decided that we would drive the rest of the way today. We had about 23 hours in front of us and it wasn't going to be pretty. I started out driving and talking to Sesshomaru. We drove for about 5 hours then made a stop at a gas station. Everyone filled up and all the humans got coffee. I was allowed to drive another 6 hours before we stopped again. We took a dinner and coffee break before getting back to the road. Kikyo took the wheel this time so I could get at least 5 hours of sleep. It was now 12am and I was wide awake. I stayed off the phone because when I was on a lot of coffee I usually talked a lot so I stayed off the phone and turned up the music. We were all jamming when I got a phone call. I turned it down and looked at my phone.

"Hello," I said picking it up.

It was about 2am so I didn't quiet understand why he was calling me.

"Kagome," he started, "I know that you and Sesshomaru are an item now, but you need to be more serious about this mission. Your life is on the line if anything go wrong. Sesshomaru will be devastated if you were killed while on this mission. So please buckle down and focus. Keep your eyes on the prize."

"Yes InuTashio," I said softly.

"That's my girl," he said.

It was quiet after that and I hung up the phone.

"Girls we need to be very serious. We are just getting on this thing. These guys have been doing this for a long time. We need to get serious so that we don't get ourselves found out or killed," I said picking up the files, "Let's read the files out loud see what we pull out."

We had another 7 hours to go and it was spent reading over the different files and trying to memorize all of our information. It was now 8 O' clock we had one more hour to go. From here I had directions so I went head and sped past everyone and took sometime to myself. Sesshomaru kept calling but I didn't answer. Kikyo and Sango were passed out and I was left standing. I then received a text.

'Is everything okay?' It read.

I was driving so I didn't reply.

The last hour was very peaceful. I spent the quiet time to clear me head and get into the undercover serious mood.

Once we arrived at the school we all had separate times to report to the office. So Kikyo, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha are going today. Those two are supposed to act like sisters and Miroku and Inuyasha Teachers Assistants. I pressed Sango's hair out to match the straightness of Kikyo's and that was all I really needed to do. I had to actually switch cars when I got close to the school and put a wig on so I could look like their mom. I pulled off the road quickly switched into the Camary. I slipped on the wig and 10 minuets later pulled up to the school.

"Love you two girls have fun," I said in a very motherly voice before leaving Kikyo and Sango on the school steps with their bags. I then drove to the apartment that I was staying at. I pulled up to see all of the cars there even mine. I got out the Camary and Kirara gave me my keys. We took all of our stuff upstairs to the apartment.

I hadn't said a word to anyone. I unlocked the door and went straight to one of the rooms and started unpacking. I knew people were wondering what happened but I had to focus.

"Are you okay," Bankotsu asked walking into my room.

"Yes," I answered quickly.

"Kagome stop," he said roughly.

I ignored him and he grabbed my arm. I wasn't right in the head and on instinct I pulled my gun on him.

"Whoa," he said putting his hands up and backing away.

Sesshomaru and Kouga then walked in.

"What's going on," Kouga asked.

"I was just trying to see if she was okay. I grabbed her arm and before I knew it I had a gun in my face," Bankotsu said still holding his hands up.

"Kagome drop the gun," Sesshomaru said walking up to me.

I continued to glare at Bank.

"Get out," I said through clenched teeth.

He scattered to get out the room and once he was gone I pointed it on Kouga. He slowly backed out the room. I was about to point it at Sesshomaru, but before I did he was behind me. He then pinched my neck area and then everything went blank.

"She's coming too," Kirara said.

I opened my eyes fully and looked around. Kirara was leaning over me, the guys were at the door, and Kagura was holding a cold wet rag to my head. I started trying to sit up when Kagura put her hand on my chest.

"Slowly," she said.

I tried again and sat up slowly.

"What happened. I remember unpacking then Bank asking me a question then everything went blank," I said trying to remember exactly what happened.

"So wait you don't remember Bankotsu grabbing you and you pulling a gun out on him," Kirara asked.

She took a small flash light and told me to follow it with my eyes. She then put the light in my eyes and looked.

"Her vitals look fine," she said sitting on the bed.

"That's weird. Bankif it happened I'm so sorry," I said looking at him.

I gave him a small smile and he gave one back.

"Finish unpacking we brief in 20 minuets," Sesshomaru said.

Everyone left but him. I sat on the bed and placed my face in my hands.

"It's called an alter ego," he said walking into the room and leaning against the wall in front of me.

"Pardon," I said looking up at him.

"Your alter ego took over, basically your demonic side. Everyone has one, but not everyone can release them. You released yours. I'm not sure how but you did. And it's very violent. What was said to you," he said crossing his arms.

"Your dad said I needed to take this serious or I could get myself killed. So I think while we are on this mission you and I should cool it," I said standing.

I started moving around and continued to unpack.

"So tell me about this alter ego," I said looking up at him.

"Everyone has an evil side. Let's use Inuyasha for example. He is a half demon so is already half evil, but if he were to release his other half he would be a killer. Now there is you. You may think you are evil but there is another part to you which is worse. A part that you need to use in battle. Once you let it take over you can do things no normal human can do," he started he then holstered my gun, "Stuff like this."

He then grabbed it and had it aimed at me in seconds.

"So how do I give in," I asked him putting the last of the clothes in a drawer.

"Let your mind, body, and soul unite then let them go," he said before walking out.

I made the bed and walked out into the living room. Everything was set up.

"How you feel," Kagura asked.

I smiled.

"I feel like going shopping," I shouted.

Kirara and Kagura jumped and ran into the other room to shower and get changed.

"You guys need to hurry up and get your asses rolling," I said before turning to leave.

I then looked back at Sesshomaru and winked.

SESS POV

Since I saw Kagome's demon she was 100 times more attractive. Everything she did drove me crazy. We had decided that today we would go shopping for clothes and food.

"Okay so this is how its going to work," Kagome started.

We had all showered and got ready for the heat of the day.

"Sesshomaru and I are going to head to the grocery store. Kagura and Kouga you guys go and look for more accessories for the apartment it needs some brightening up. Kirara and Bank go and look around find some nice spots for clothes shopping," she said pulling her hair in a pony.

I grabbed the keys out her back pocket and walked to her car.

"So everyone send me your grocery list," she added before getting in the car with me.

We drove to the nearest Wal-Mart grabbed two basket and went down the list. We started with Kagura and Koga, then Kirara and Bank, then us. It took us about 2 hours and now we were standing at the check out. We stood there talking when Kikyo and Sango walked in. They spotted us and ran up to us.

"Hey Ava," Kikyo said giving Kagome a big hug.

"Hey Chloe," Kagome said hugging Kikyo back.

"Hey Emma," Kagome said hugging Sango.

"It's been forever since Georgia," Kikyo aka Chloe said smiling.

"And who is this tall and handsome guy," Sango aka Emma asked looking up at me.

"This is one of my family friends. He is also a professor at the school that we are attending," Kagome aka Ava said before turning around to the cashier.

"I'm Professor Ethan Cooper," I said shaking Chloe (Kikyo) and Emma (Sango)'s hands.

"We are Ava's best friends from back in Georgia," they said smiling up at me.

For this being their first time they were doing very good.

"So what's with all the food," Chloe (Kikyo) asked me.

"Well Ava here is stocking up and also having a little home warming party," I started.

"Yeah why don't you guys come by my apartment later," Ava (Kagome) said loading another bag into the basket.

"Sound's like fun," Emma (Sango) said.

"Alright that was the last of it," Ava (Kagome) said before handing the man the card.

After the transaction went through we said our good byes then left. Once in the car Kagome laughed her butt off.

"That was so much fun. We did good," she said laughing.

When we got to the apartment to our surprise it was lighter. There were little rugs, night stands, couches, lamps, a book shelve filled with books, a picture, a dining set, and a bigger refrigerators. The apartment actually looked like it was livable.

"You guys did good," Kagome said to Kouga and Kagura.

We put some music in on the new stereo and we all unloaded the groceries and were basically done when Bankotsu and Kirara pulled up. While putting the groceries away we found out that Kouga and Kagura had put another fridge in the pantry and had filled some of the cupboards with pots, plates, bowls, containers and everything. We filled the fridge and the empty cupboards with food. There was soon a knock on the door. Kagome quickly jumped over different boxes and bags to get to the door. She opened it and there was Kikyo, Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku .

"Hey Ava," they said laughing.

They came in and looked around.

"Nice décor but all the mess throws it off," Sango said taking off her shoes.

They came and helped us clean up. To be honest the apartment looked 100% better. After we were done cleaning Kagome made us burgers. While Kouga and Kagura were out they got us a nice entertainment center equipped with all the movies we would need to survive. As we ate we watched Lethal Weapon 4. After we ate we decided we were in need of clothes.

All the girls piled into Kagome's jeep and all of the guys into Kouga's black 2010 Infiniti QX56 truck. We went to our separate stores and bought all the clothes we would need. After we were done we all meet up at the apartment and Kikyo and Sango went back to school. The rest of us just lazed around. Our mission didn't start until after school started which was another two weeks. It was weird for the school to start in mid October, but we weren't complaining gave us more time to relax before the going got tough. Kagome and I were laid out on her bed. She was reading a book and I had my nose in 30 books. I had to create a semester lesson plan. After about two hours I was done and she was finished with her book. After that we basically just laid down and cuddled. These next couple weeks were going to be hectic, but it was a relief to know that every now and then I could lay here with Kagome and find peace in her eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

So the two weeks past faster then I thought. We had stopped by a military base and had tiny chips implanted into our brains. These chips would allow us to hear each others thoughts only when it was directly directed to us. Also the chip would basically keep a journal and it would give us a file on everyone we came in contact in. We were all registered and about to take/teach classes. It was the day before classes started and Kagome was getting registered. Kouga and Bankotsu had moved in a different apartment building. We had decided that everyone should connect into the briefing meetings by webcam. It was safer, smarter, and easier. I had moved out and now lived by myself in a small one room apartment. Everything seemed to be going okay. My rang and I picked up.

"Hey," Kagome said.

"Are you home," I asked her sitting down on my bed.

"Yup why," she asked sounding like she was putting her keys down.

"Just asking. Would you like to have dinner," I said looking over the outfit I had picked out.

I knew she would say yes so I went ahead and prepared.

"Umm not tonight," she said yawning.

'Whoa did she just reject me,' I asked myself sitting up.

"I'm really tired," she said giving another yawn, "I'm heading off to bed."

"Okay," I said then there was the click.

"Hum that's weird," I thought putting my outfit away.

Kag POV

I had decided that I needed to stop giving into Sesshomaru so much. He was going to work to get with me. I was hungry but I was going to get some wings and watch a scary movie. I felt kind of bad for rejecting him like that, but I needed him to know he cant just expect me.

I quickly got some lemon pepper and buffalo wings. I picked up Resident Evil. I hurried back home and pulled on a tee shirt. I sat on the couch ate my wings and watched my movie. After the movie I brushed my teeth and got in bed. The sleep that night was great. I guess I was actually tired.

NEXT MORNING

I got up and turned off my alarm. My classes started at 8am but I was going to the gym to get a good workout in. It was 6 and the gym at the school opened at 6:15am. I jumped in the shower and brushed my teeth. I packed my gym bag with my school clothes and got some toast before walking out the door. I packed my gym bag and book bag into my car and was off. I listened to some soft jazz as I made my way to the school.

After about 20 minuets I arrived. I parked in the parking deck grabbed my gym bag looked my car and walked to the gym. To my surprise there was about 5 other people there. I went into the locker room put my gym bag up before grabbing my IPOD and my small towel. I locked the door and walking back out to the main room. I quickly found a treadmill and put my headphones in. I put on some random rap and r&b. I started at a brisk walk and ended up at a fast run. I kept it up for about an hour before I stopped. Sweat was dripping steadily from my body but I decided that if this mission was going to be a success I needed to be in good shape. I then got on a bike for another 30 minuets. It was now 7:30am so I hopped in the shower and cleaned up. I got dressed in some black jeans and a pink and silver tank top before pushing my wet hair behind my back.

I walked out to my car and accessorized. I put on my silver earrings that said 'Kags' with a matching necklace. I then put on some heavy eye liner and some silver eye shadow with pink closer to the end. I added some clear lip gloss and slipped my pink pumps on.

I had never dressed this way but thought something new would help with my new identity. I pulled on some silver and pink bracelets and a silver and pink ring. I started the car and peeled out of the parking deck. I had let the roof down so that I could air dry my hair. I stopped at a stop light and was checking my reflection before I heard a whistle. I turned my head to see two guys in a convertible mini.

"Hey Mami would you like a ride," the driver asked me with a smirk.

"No thanks I like speed," they looked at each other confused then laughed.

I smiled and the light turned green. I pulled my shades back on and sped off. I looked in the rearview mirror to see their jaws drop.

You see I had replaced the engine and now had a much faster car. I laughed before quickly pulling into a parking space. I got out my car pulled the roof up and put a silver head band which held a tiny camera in my hair. I reached into my purse and pulled out a stick of gum. It was everlasting and actually was a microphone a very sticky one. I then grabbed my book bag out the trunk and a black purse before locking the doors and walking off. Walking up to the school I could hear guys whistle and girls growl. I smiled before opening the doors to the school. I had gotten my nails done yesterday while I was out. There were French with a black and silver design. Everything was perfect tip top shape. I looked into my purse and pulled out my schedule. I followed the map to my first class. I laughed inside when I saw it was Bankotsu's class. I was majoring in Forensic Science, Sango- Foreign Business, Kikyo- Physical Health, Kirara- Computer Engineering, and Kagura- Computer Science. Bankotsu was teaching my Calculus class. I quickly found the room and walked in. To my surprise Inuyasha was Bankotsu's assistant.

I smiled as I walked over to a desk and put my stuff down.

"Well hello," I heard a voice say.

I turned to see Inuyasha and Bankotsu looking up at me.

"Hi," I said softly before turning back to what I was doing.

"I'm Eric Riley," Inuyasha said extending his hand to me.

'You look really nice,' someone said in my head. I looked up at the smiling Inuyasha and put two and two together.

I turned to him fully and then took his hand.

"Ava McGowan," I said shaking his hand.

He smiled and I smiled also.

"I'm Professor Miles Hunter," Bankotsu said also extending his hand.

'Yeah I agree,' Bank thought smiling.

"Ava McGowan," I said shaking his hand.

They then returned to what they were doing and I took a seat and looked at the syllabus in front of me. Then he walked in. I never knew a man could look so sexy. He had a button up shirt with the top two buttons undone, black slacks, black loafers, and his silver hair pulled back. To top off the look he had black square glasses making him look even sexier.

"Professor Miles I heard you were looking for me," Sesshomaru said walking into the room.

He was acting the same way. His voice still held the coldness and so did his eyes.

"Yes, I was. Oh Professor Ethan this is my assistant Eric Riley," Bankotsu said standing up and walking around his desk.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha shook hands.

"Ethan Cooper," Sesshomaru said.

"And this lovely creature," Bankotsu said holding his hand out to me.

I took it and he helped me stand.

"Is Ava McGowan," Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah how did you know each other," Bank asked smiling.

"Old family friend," I said still shaking Sesshomaru's hand.

His eyes seemed to warm as he stared at me.

'You look beautiful,' he thought with a small smile on his face.

"You can let go of my hand," I said to him.

He then snatched his hand back.

"Anyway back to pressing matter's. Miles what did we need to discuss," he asked looking away.

"Come we still have about 10 minuets let before class starts," Bankotsu said before leading Sesshomaru into his personal office.

I looked around and decided to find a bathroom.

"Do you mind keeping an eye on my things," I said to Inuyasha sweetly.

"Not at all," he said smiling.

'Lose them and I kill you,' I thought.

He looked at me wide eyed I winked and walked out.

Many boys tried to stop me to talk, but I ignored them. I was observing everything and everyone. Then someone caught my eye. It wasn't because he was cute or sexy. It was because he gave me serious creeps. A siren started going off in my head that something about him was off. I stared as he walked down the hall. He looked back then continued on his way. I then let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. I quickly dashed into the bathroom and leaned against the wall of a stall. Something about him gave me horrible shivers down my spine. The first bell rung signifying classes would start in 5 minuets. I quickly checked my makeup and headed back to the class room. Class was actually pretty good. I took a lot of notes and noticed that Bankotsu wasn't such a bag teacher. My next class was Kouga's which was College History. After that I had Sesshomaru finally. He was teaching my major. His class went pretty well. I enjoyed it and started thinking if maybe I should go to a regular college.

'HELL NO,' Inuyasha voice bombed in my head.

'Your kidding right,' Sango's voice said.

'The hell you are,' Kouga's voice said.

'Kick that thought out of your head," Bankotsu said.

I looked up at Sesshomaru and he glared over his glasses before turning back to the board. I sighed and continued taking notes. Soon class ended and it was time for lunch.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The girls and I had decided to go the nearest restaurant

"What the hell was that back there," Sango asked giving me a glare as we ate our salads.

"Guys it was just a thought," I said putting a piece of grilled chicken in my mouth.

"You better not leave us," Kikyo said.

"Yeah your like our sister now," Sango said pouring more ranch on her salad.

I smiled at them and we continued eating. Every now and then we would talk about the classes we were taking. Kagura and Kirara were quiet the entire lunch.

" Are you guys okay," I asked them.

"Yeah we are good we just don't feel like talking," Kirara said.

Kagu POV

I was actually sitting there thinking. I had been debating weather I should continue with the plan with my dad or give it up and actually be good. It was a hard decision but I was actually enjoying their presences. I could actually call them 'friend'.

Kag POV

It was now time for us to go our separate ways. We all hugged and then left. Sango and Kikyo had bought a car while they were here so hopped in their car and was off. I had felt pretty bad since I had blown off Sesshomaru so I called him up.

"Hello," his deep voice said.

"Hey do you want to come over for dinner," I asked him getting into my car.

"I don think," he started.

"Sesshomaru please," I said softly.

To be honest I was still scared about that guy at the school. I didn't really want to be alone.

"I will be there around 8pm," he said sighing.

"Thank you," I said before hanging up.

Sess POV

I closed the little calendar I was looking at. Tonight started my mating night. I tried to avoid people at all cost during this state but Kagome sounded like she really needed me. So I laid down to get a little sleep. I was going to need all my strength if I was going to have to fight my demon tonight.

Kag POV

I went home and started some Chicken Alfred. I turned on some music while kicking my shoes off. I placed them in my closet. And pulled my hair back into a ponytail. 'Knock you down' by Keri Hilson was playing so I danced and sang around the kitchen as I cooked. It was about 7:30pm so I quickly set the table and poured the wine in the wine glasses. I don't think he knew it but today was actually my birthday. I had never told anyone when my birthday was. Today I turned 18. I was always expecting to spend my 18th birthday in club but here I was about to have a romantic dinner with my oh so sexy boyfriend. It was 8:00 so I turned off the R&B and put on some smooth jazz. I then hopped in the shower then slipped into a black dress that was strapless and ended about my knees. I then slipped into some black pumps. I put some black eyeliner on and some lip gloss. I then put on some silver stud earrings and I went without a necklace. I was looking myself over in the mirror when there was a knock at the door. As I walked to the door I pulled my hair out of the ponytail and ruffled it a bit.

I ran to the door and opened it reveling a Sesshomaru dressed in a red and black button up with black slacks. I smiled and he bent for a kiss. I kissed him and it had felt like days since we had any real intimate connection.

"Come on in," I said to him smiling.

"You look fantastic," he said walking in.

He looked around and smiled.

"What's all this about." he asked hands still behind his back.

"Nothing special just wanted a romantic dinner for us," I said leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Or is it because today is your birthday," he said before pulling out a dozen red roses.

"Oh how did you know," I asked him.

He rolled his eyes and I remembered he was one of my dad's best friends.

"Oh right," I said smiling, "Let me put these in water."

I placed them in a red vase and added water.

"Thank you they are beautiful," I said standing on my tiptoes to kiss him.

He kissed back and I led him to the table. I served both of us and we ate. We laughed and talked about our days. I had yet to tell him about the guy I had seen. After we were done he walked up to me and sat next to me.

"Kagome the roses aren't all you get," he started then he reached into his back pocket and pulled a tiny black velvet box out.

I gasped. He opened it slowly and my eyes watered. In the box was a single diamond on a silver chain. The diamond was big and glistened against the candle light.

"It's beautiful," I said smiling up at him.

He then stood and put it on me. It was absolutely beautiful. I stood to give him a kiss and he returned it. We then went to the couch and decided to watch _Titanic_. After the movie I looked up at him.

"Stay with me," I asked him looking up.

"Kagome I shouldn't. I should go," he insisted.

"I need you," I said in whimper.

He turned from me. And I placed my hand on his shoulder. He was acting very weird. He always wanted to spend time with me why was he acting so different.

"Sesshomaru look at me," I said grabbing his shoulder again.

Before I knew it he had me up against the door. He opened his eyes and they were blood red. He seemed to not notice me at firs, but then stuck his head into the crook of my neck. He took a deep breath and then held his head up. He smirked and looked me into the eyes.

"You have made a monster," he said before throwing me over his shoulder.

I knew what was about to happen but I couldn't stand but want it. He seemed peaceful even though his demon took over. He blew out the candles before running into my room. He threw me on the bed locked the door. He turned to me and I was busy trying to get away.

I knew demons and knew they loved the pleasure of a chase. He smirked as I made a dash to the bathroom that was connected to my room. He grabbed me and threw me down. He then ripped his shirt off reveling his bare chest. He grabbed my feet and took my shoes off before taking my big toe in his mouth. I laughed and he looked at me in a weird way.

"I'm ticklish," I said smiling.

He then crawled up my body and kissed my lips. He started getting very rough. Every now and then a fang of his would cut my lips and then he would greedily lick it up. I started pushing up against him and soon found my arms pinned down above my head. His hand was holding my hands down pretty hard I knew I would have bruises.

He then used his other hand to cut down the front of my dress.

"You need to buy me another dress," I started.

Before I could say anything else my lips were covered my his. He then started kissing down my neck biting it every now and then. I moaned and started moving against him. My bare chest was against his and the contact of hot skin on hot skin was almost unbearable. Soon their was a ripping sound and my hands were tied over my head. He took no time in taking one of my nipples in his mouth. He massaged it with his tongue before moving his fangs over it. I moaned out and pushed my breast more into his mouth.

He started removing his jeans and he started getting rough basically demanding that he needed me. He threw his pants into a random corner before moving down my body. He kissed and licked every part before playing with my belly button. He then grabbed my lace panties and ripped them from my body. He grabbed his boxers and threw them into another random corner. He crawled back up my body before wrapping my legs around his waist. He then positioned himself before putting his hands on my hips and biting on my ear. He roughly pushed in never considering the fact that I was a virgin.

"Fuck," he growled into my ear, "So tight."

I cried out and tears streamed down my face. He then untied my arms and I put them on his back. I scratched leaving red welts in my wake. He continued to pound into me. My moans and groans were getting louder and getting higher. I felt the knot in my stomach tighten even more.

"Sesshomaru," I moaned out.

He then covered my lips with his as I exploded around his engorged dick. He pulled out before flipping me over on my hands and knees. My body was still shaking from the strength of an orgasm, but he wasn't done with me yet. He pushed in before taking me roughly from behind. He had placed his hands on my hips and stuck his nails into my hips. I screamed from the pain of his entering me with his dick and the pain of his claws. I felt weak I didn't know what to do that's when he pushed my upper body into the bed. He then started pounding harder. I moaned and cried out not knowing how much more I could take. It felt so fucking good and I didn't want to stop.

He kept going get harder and faster with his thrust. Soon he let out a loud yell before he bit me on my shoulder. I knew that he didn't mate me but I could feel his come dripping inside me. Soon he pulled out and laid down. He pulled me to him before cuddling close. His eyes were back to their golden brown color.

"Did I hurt you," he asked smelling the air.

The air was full of blood.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you," he said trying to get out of bed.

"No I wanted it," I said wrapping my body around him.

We stared into each others eyes and before long we were kissing and at it again. This time I was on top. He hand his hands on my hips guiding me up and down on his hard dicks. My pussy was already sore but the friction was wonderful. When he wasn't okay with my speed he got on top and we slowly made love for about 2 hours before we both reached completion. We made love five more times that night before we called it a quits.

"Sesshomaru," I started, "I love you."

He looked at me before smiling and closing his eyes. He didn't have to say it but I knew he felt the same. He pulled me close and soon we were fast asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

We were both fast asleep when our phones started ringing. We both slowly turned Over and picked up our phones.

"Hello," both of us said.

"What," I said jumping out of bed.

I rushed around trying to put my clothes on with one hand.

"Relax," Sesshomaru said.

I then sat on the bed and put the phone down. I placed my face in my hands.

"Let's just get there," he said getting out of the bed.

We both got dressed and hopped into his car. We sped off into the night heading toward the military base. Sesshomaru's jaws was clenched as he drive. He seemed highly upset. We finally reached the base and he marched into the base. He swung the doors opened and walked to the bed. He looked down at the unconscious person one the bed then at Kagura. He grabbed her and held her 2 feet off the ground by her neck.

"What the fuck happened," he asked venom dripping off his fangs and in his voice.

"I don't know I left her for two seconds then I came back and she was on the ground," Kagura chocked out.

"Bitch stop lying," he growled out.

"Sesshomaru drop her. The last thing we need is two unconscious people," I said touching his arm.

He looked down at me before dropping Kagura to the floor. Kikyo and Sango rushed to her and made sure she was okay. I turned back to the bed where Kirara laid.

"She has three shots. One to the right lung, one very close to the heart, and one that severed her Cortaid artery. Whoever did this meant to kill her but was in a rush. Probably a drive-by, but had a very good shot. Probably served in the armed forces," the doctor said looking down at Kirara.

"Will she live," I asked crossing my arms.

He looked up at me with a sadness in his eyes.

"Unfortunately she might not last the night. I would consider calling her family," the doctor said before leaving.

I walked to her bedside and a tear fell from my eye.

3 days later

"We are gathered here on this sad day to remember the life of Kirara Hill. She was beautiful and loved everything. She also loved her country. She stood for what was right and died in the heat of war. Forever will she be loved and remembered," the priest said.

We were back in Florida to bury Kirara. She had died that night with me at her side. It was about 3am when the beeping stopped.

I looked around and saw so many sad faces. Her mothers was a face of anger.

"The mother will now like to say a few words," the priest said helping the mother up to the podium.

He face showed sadness and anger.

"I told her not to come but she said she would be safe. So I let her," she started.

She then turned and pointed at InuTashio who had a serious look on his face.

"You killed my daughter. You are the reason why she is no longer here," she said.

She then started yelling and had to be carried off the stage by her husband. They placed a flag over the coffin and we all stood as InuTashio went to the podium.

"Today we are letting go of one of our own. She was a blessing to this school and will forever be remembered," he said before taking off his hat.

All of us removed our hats also. Myself and Kagura went and folded the flag. I then took it from her and went to her mother. She turned her head from me as I got down on one knee in front of her. This wasn't part of the ceremony but I needed to tell her.

"I was beside you daughter when she died. She fought till the end. You should be proud," I said placing the flag on her lap.

I then stood and walked away. They played 'Danny Boy' as they lowered the casket. Soon everyone was congregating.

I turned and Kirara's mother slapped me across my face. My hat was thrown off and my hair fell down. I turned my head back to her and gave her a serious look. Everyone was now staring at the altercation. She then slapped me again. I formed a fist with my hands and before I knew it she threw her arms around me and cried. We both feel to the ground and she cried. I felt the tears forming in my eyes as I heard her bawl. Memories from my father's funeral passed through my head. Me hating InuTashio so much. I walked up to him and punched him before bawling into his chest.

Her words were slurred and all I could do was hold her and rub her head. Soon her husband came and took her.

"Thank you," he said before walking them both off.

He helped her get into the limo and that was it. I stayed on the ground looking at my hands. The memories from my father's funeral rushing back. I wondered what would happen to my family if I died while on this mission. I stayed on the ground and people started leaving. Soon I felt the drops of rain falling. The drops sounded so loud as they fell against the grass and concrete. I then felt a hand on my lowered head. I looked up to see InuTashio with a serious look on his face. He wasn't looking at me but straight ahead. I stood and walked over to the grave site. I then pulled the red rose that was hidden in my hair and laid it gently on the disturbed ground.

The rest of the gang was leaned against the cars. I walked over and placed my hand in my dirty uniform. Then Sesshomaru did something unexpected. He hugged me.

"Let it out," he said into my ear.

With that permission I let it flow. I let it all out. I bawled for what seemed like eternity but was only 5 minuets. He then wrapped her arm around my shoulder and led me to a limo. We were going back to the airport to go and complete our mission. The ride back was total silence except for the classical music playing through the speakers. We got on our plane and within 2 hours we were back in Nevada.

Thankfully we were invisible to all camera's in the airports. To be honest we were like ghost. We all finally reached back to my apartment. For once we all just sat and stared at the items in the room. We had all taken a few moments to get out of our wet uniforms and into something warm. We were all sipping on mugs of hot chocolate. Kikyo was sitting next to Inuyasha who had his arm wrapped around her. Sango next to Miroku who was in the same position. Kouga had his arm around Kagura. Bankotsu sat alone with a pillow in his lap. And I sat with Sesshomaru. We were sitting on the floor so I was sitting on his lap and he was playing with my hair. I then stood and walked into my room. I then came back out and placed something above the fireplace. It was a picture that all of us had taken when we were at the Crescent Hotel. I backed up and bowed low before sitting back on Sesshomaru's lap.

The day's after that were very different. Nothing seemed to be the same. Sesshomaru and I couldn't do anything but cuddle. We were all scared now. We didn't know who did it or why, but anyone of us could be next.

I was standing in a grocery store picking up a few things when a hand touched my shoulder. I quickly pulled my gun and aimed it at whoever was behind me.

"Take it easy," Inuyasha said putting my hand down, "It's just me."

I hugged him then put my gun away.

"Picking up some things for the apartment," I said while we walked.

"This was Kirara's favorite snack," I said picking up the Nutty Bars.

We both smiled before walking away. We purchased the items then headed back home.

"Now we all have to be more careful. We will travel in 2's," Sesshomaru said as we sat and had lunch.

"Miroku Sango, Kikyo Inuyasha, Kouga Kagura, Bankotsu Kagome," he said taking a sip of his water.

"What about you," I asked also taking a sip.

"I am a demon Lord. Nothing can kill me," he said kissing my forehead.

He and I had become public in the group. He didn't mind showing affection. It had been almost a month since Kirara died and things were starting to get back to normal. We would laugh every now and then but that extra voice was missed. With in the next two weeks we would have mid-terms. To be honest this school was just weird. But what was weirder was the guy that I saw on the first day who gave me the creeps. Every where I looked he was there just staring at me as if I were interesting. Within the next month the winter formal would be coming up so I had to try and find a date. Sesshomaru didn't like the idea but I had a plan of my own.

It was a short day so I quickly found the guy that gave me the creeps.

"Hi my name is Ava," I said holding out his hand.

He looked at me then my hand.

"Isaiah," he said taking my hand.

I smiled.

"I have seen you around a lot and just decided that I should say hello," I said giving him a bigger smile.

"Isaiah," someone called.

He turned and I saw a woman walk up.

"Who is this," she asked giving me a mean look.

"Hi I'm Ava," I said holding out my hand.

"Isaiah's mom," she said taking a hold of my hand, "I hope your not trying to prank my boy or we might have a problem."

"No prank. I just think he is really cute and sweet and wanted to know if he wanted to hand out sometime," I said in the sweetest voice I could put on.

She then gave me a smile. I looked up at Isaiah and he was blushing while looking away.

"Nice meeting you Ava," she said letting go of my hand.

"Yeah nice meeting you," Isaiah said giving me a smile.

To be honest he had a nice smile maybe it was just the clothes and the hair hiding him. They walked away and I stared after them. My own plan was unfolding and it was going to be sweet. I couldn't help but be happy. I raced home and laughed menacingly. Everyone looked at me as I rubbed my hands together as if I was a mad scientist.

"You okay," Kagura said waving her hand in front of my face.

"Huh. Oh hey guys," I said laughing before getting back to studying. Kikyo, Sango, Kagura, and I were all working double time on our classes while the guys went through the chips on a laptop. They were pulling up files on people left and right.

"Kagome when did you meet this guy," Bankotsu asked.

"I saw him the first day of school. I plan on getting him to ask me to the Winter Formal," I said as I continued writing down formulas.

"Hum. Keep an eye on him," Kouga said looking at his picture.

"He is creepy looking," Inuyasha said looking harder at the picture.

I laughed.

"When I first saw him he scared me so much that I almost passed out," I said erasing a mistake I made.

"Why didn't you tell anyone," Sesshomaru asked me.

I looked up at him and dropped my pencil and looked up at him.

"I didn't think it was a big deal," I said sitting up.

"Not a big deal," he started, " You get a bad vibe you let us know so we can check him out. Everyone is a suspect. For all you know this guy killed Kirara. If you had told us Kirara would probably still be alive."

I looked him dead in the eye. He quickly shut his mouth. I stood gathered my things and walked into my room.

Sess POV

Everyone looked at me and I growled. I didn't even know what I was saying. I stood and was about to go talk to her when Kagura grabbed my arm.

"Give her a minuet," she said.

I looked at the door then sat down. I ran my hand through my hair then continued looking through the files. I knew I had screwed up. After a while everyone left. I knocked on the door and no one answered. I walked in to see Kagome asleep. The smell of tears penetrated the air and guilt filled my heart. I pulled the book from under her and tucked her in. I kissed her on her forehead before turning out her light.

I went home took a shower and lied in bed awake trying to figure out why I said the things I said. Was I jealous?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The night seemed never ending. The tossing and turning never ceased. Finally to my relief my alarm clock went off. It was 7am. I had to get to the school so I could grade some papers and start making my midterm. The day went as always until Kagome came to my class. She didn't even spare me a glance. While she walked past me I could smell the tears and the guilt that clung to her like a second skin. My heart seemed to drop as she hung her head low.

Her attire was even worse. It should have been a crime to dress the way she was dressed. She had on a hoodie and some matching baggy pants. She looked horrible. As she took a seat some of her hair fell from under her hoodie. He hair was dull and didn't have its usual shine. I growled before I started teaching the class. As soon as the bell rang she started to gather her things. Then he entered.

"Hey Kagome," he said walking up the steps to Kagome.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Whoa are you okay," he asked placed his hand on her shoulder.

She looked up at him and gave him a weak smile.

"Yeah I'm okay," she said placing her hand on top of his.

"Is there something you wanted Isaiah," she asked looking up at him.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to have lunch with me," he said placing his hands behind his back.

He looked like a kid there was no way Kagome would go out with him.

"Yeah sure," she said giving him a warmer smile.

"Great. Do you have any place in mind," he asked as he grabbed her book bag.

They were walking down the stairs and she looked up at me. I never let the cold look on my face flatter. She shook her head before looking back at the man standing beside her.

"How about that deli on the corner," she said as they linked arms.

The demon inside me wanted to tear him apart and teach her a lesson, but I let them go. I would show her who she belonged too.

Kagome and I both knew that I was courting her. Why would she do something like this? I quickly packed my bags and went to Panera Bread. I set up my laptop and started working while I slowly ate my sesame seed bagel with cream cheese. I was finishing up the first page of the test when my phone rang. I looked at the name and smiled.

"Hello," I said in a cold tone.

"I know you didn't mean what you said yesterday. Kikyo told me that you wanted to come to me and talk but Kagura stopped you. I forgive you," Kagome said sounding a little happier then said did earlier.

"Why did you go to lunch with him," I asked leaning back in the orange armchair.

"I will explain later meet me at my apartment at 7pm," she said softly.

"Will do," I said before hanging up the phone.

I still had a few hours to burn so I decided to continue working on the test. It was about 6:45pm when I packed up my things. I placed everything in my car and sped over to Kagome's apartment.

It was almost 7pm when I reached. I did a brisk walk up the stairs and got myself prepared to show her who she belongs too. I unlocked the door with the spare key I had made.

"Ever heard of knocking," Kagome said walking around the kitchen counter.

I walked up to her and pushed her against the wall.

"You need to be punished," I said before roughly kissing her lips.

I the picked her up and carried her to her room. I continued kissing her to distract her, I pulled off her shirt and tore it to pieces. I tied her hands over her head, tied her feet to the bottom of the bed, and gagged her. She looked at me confused.

"You have been bad. I have to make sure you get what you deserve," I said ripping her pants from her body.

I walked around the bed like a predatory watching his prey. I would slowly drag a claw over her budded nipples as I watched her struggle. I got between her legs and smiled.

"Your ready for me already," I said every so slightly touching her clit.

She tried to cry out but it was muffled by the gag. I gave her an evil smirk and slowly let my tongue slip from my mouth. I slowly licked her clit before letting my tongue dip into her weeping pussy. I took her clit into my mouth and sucked on it hard. She started moaning and continued to try and cry out. I continued my torture on her body as I placed my fingers in her pussy and used my other hand to massage her breast. I could almost understand what sounded like my name come from her mouth. When she started to tighten I stopped. She looked up at me and glared. She started thrashing causing the bed to shake. I smirked and watched as he pussy clenched around air.

Her scent was intoxicating. I felt myself harden as I watched her squirm. She tried to close her legs so I couldn't stare at how wet she was. She soon stopped and looked up at me. She gave me a pleading look and I lost it. I gave up. I cut the ties around her legs and pulled the gag off. To my surprise she was quiet. I cut the fabric from her arms and I quickly stripped and started kissing her. Our kissing was so passionate and heated. We both needed and wanted this and nothing was going to stop us. I flipped her onto her stomach and raised her ass in the air.

"Who do you belong too," I asked as I smacked her ass.

She said something that was muffled by the pillow over her mouth. I smacked her ass again.

"Who do you belong to," I asked rougher.

"I belong to no one," she said looking back with such passion in her eyes.

I smacked her ass again.

"Wrong answer," I said taking my dick in my hand.

I slowly started making circled around her pussy with the head. She moaned and tried to push back on it. I held her hips steady.

"You must be patient," I said before I smacked her ass again.

She cried out and lifted her head.

"Who do you belong to," I asked my voice dripping with rage.

I wanted to wreak havoc on her body, but she needed to know who owned her body, heart, mind, and soul. She said something against the pillow once more. Her game was getting old.

"Who the fuck do you belong to," I yelled sinking my nails into her hips.

"You," she moaned out.

I smirked before thrusting my whole member inside her. She threw her head back and moaned.

"Yeah who is the one who owns this body," I asked as I continued to thrust into her.

"You," she moaned out.

"Good girl," I said smacking her ass.

I could feel her about to orgasm so I sped up. I reached around and started to massage her clit. That brought her resolve down. She yelled my name and I smirked. I continued to pounding into her as I watched her body convulse. She shook and moaned as I continued to ram into her. I wanted to see her face so I pulled out but her on her back and slowly reentered her. I knew I was pushing my orgasm off but I wanted to let her know what the deal was.

"Who owns your heart," I asked placing a hand lovingly on her heart.

"You do," she said looking up at me.

"Your mind," I asked kissing her forehead.

"You do," she said closing her eyes at the sensation.

I was still making love to her. I was making sure to torture her. I was going so slow it was painful for both of us.

"Your soul," I asked kissing her eye lids slowly.

"You do," she said before wrapping her arms around my neck.

Our kiss was slow and passionate just like our love making. To be honest Kagome was beautiful. Probably the most beautiful person I had ever seen. I stared down at her and couldn't believe that I owned this beautiful perfect creature. I decided that I had held off my own pleasure long enough. I started speeding up and grunting as I pounded into her small body. She arched her back and moaned into me. I placed my arm behind her back and continued pounding into her. She moaned my name as I continued to own her body. The tightening in my balls that I had pushed off. Finally I exploded inside her. I continued to coat her walls with my cum until I was done. She held me tight the entire time. As soon as I slipped out of her we laid down sweating and out of breath.

"That was amazing," she said before kissing my lips.

"You are amazing," I said pecking her forehead.

"So this guy," she started, " I'm trying to figure out if he is our guy. I need him to trust me so that he can tell me every and anything."

"It seems like my little vixen is going undercover while she is undercover," I said causing her to giggle.

We laid in each others embrace until she finally fell asleep. I laid awake stroking her hair while I thought of her plan. By allowing this I was placing her in the arms of another man and in harms way.

'I promise that if anything ever happens to you I will never forgive myself,' I thought to myself looking down at her.

She looked so beautiful and I couldn't lose her.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

As the weeks flew by Kagome tried creating a strong bond between herself and Isaiah. We all were getting pretty testy. To be truthful I'm surprised no one cracked under the pressure. Every day after classes we would go back to Kagome's apartment and help the girls study. After everyone left Kagome and I would sit in her room and study some more. Every waking moment that I had with her was all about work. It had been two weeks and the girls were taking their mid-terms. Kagome would come home study then go to sleep. Her daily routine with the gym was still going on. Unfortunately on the 3rd day of mid-terms I noticed she had gotten much smaller. She hadn't been eating much but had steadily gone to the gym. The rest of the group was no better. We were all pretty stressed. Kikyo had bags for days under her eyes, Sango's skin was looking paler by the day, Kagura seemed okay except for the droopiness in her shoulders. Thankfully the guys were used to this so they were fine.

The end of this week would start Thanksgiving Break. The girls were all very happy and thankful about that. I had planned for us to go back to the camp for some real relaxation from this place. We were always in hiding here I wanted us to relax. Thankfully the academy didn't let out for any breaks. Even thought it was weird they are training for the army and it's a year round thing. I am surprised we let even the students relax on weekends.

Today was the last day of mid-terms/ the last day of the week and everyone was down for the count. I walked into the apartment to see all the pillows in the apartment on the floor and my 8 co-workers on top of them. I smiled as I walked over to them. Kagome looked up at me and grabbed my shirt. I bent down and placed a kiss on her lips. Kagome and I had become a fan of PDA not really caring what the others thought. I knew that we had made a connection that I would never be able to make again with anyone else.

"I got us a movie," I said reaching into my bag.

I pulled out the movie and everyone's eyes got wide.

"Your kidding right," Kikyo said cuddling closer into Inuyasha who held her closer.

"I think he is serious," Miroku said wrapping his arms tighter around Sango's waist.

"He is so serious," Kagome said walking up to me.

She took the movie and held it in both of her hands like it was the most interesting thing on earth. I had decided to pick up _'The Haunting in Connecticut'._

"I have been dying to get my hands on this, but they have been sold out," Kagome said looking it over in her hands.

She squealed before running over to the DVD player and putting it in. She then came and sat on my lap as we watched the movie. Every now and the she would jump only making me hold her tighter. When the movie was over we spent the rest of our Friday night playing cards and other board games that Kagura had bought. Soon we were all fast asleep on the floor sprawled all over each other.

I woke the next morning to a foot softly moving across mine. I looked down to see Inuyasha's foot. I kicked him waking him up and in the process waking up Kikyo. Kikyo accidentally kicked Sango who accidentally kneed Miroku in the crotch. Miroku then groaned waking Kouga up who then elbowed Kagura in the stomach. Kagura then tried to stand but ended up stepping on Bankotsu's leg. Bankotsu then yelped and pulled the cover's from over Kagome who then stretched which ended with her punching me across the face.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry baby," she said rushing to the kitchen and getting a pack of frozen green beans.

I slowly put it on my cheek and looked up at her.

"Nice hook baby," I said giving her a small smile.

We all started to groan as we started getting up. Suddenly everyone stopped as a phone rang. Kagome rushed to the coffee table that had been pushed to the side picking up her phone.

"Hello," she said sitting back down on the floor.

Everyone else got quiet and also sit down.

"Yeah sure. I would love that," she said rolling her eyes.

She then did a motion like she wanted to throw up. Sango started to giggle and Miroku quickly covered her mouth.

"See you then," she said before hanging up the phone.

She had a blank look on her face before grabbing a pillow and placing her face in it.

"NO," she screamed into the innocent pillow.

"Hey what did the pillow do to you," Kikyo said grabbing the pillow from her.

"Isaiah want's me to go on a date with him," she said running her hands over her face.

"Well looks like we have a job tonight," I said before standing.

To be honest we all looked a hot mess. We were all staying at Kagome's apartment for the break so our bags were in the rooms.

"Hurry-up and take your showers and get dressed. We need to get to the warehouse so we can set up," I said before walking into Kagome's room.

Kagome followed after me turning on the water in the bathroom. She put eye drops in her eyes and I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Are you okay," I asked her.

She nodded and gave me a smile.

"We need to know what this guy is up to," she said before cracking her neck.

We had to go to the warehouse to prepare with the new equipment. You see the government had decided that the thought chips weren't the best thing on the mission so they extracted them and gave us new and better gadgets for this mission. Kagome and I showered before getting dressed in all black. We meet up with the others and we drove to the warehouse. When there we entered and started working. Today was the day we would find out if he was our man. The girls went to get Kagome dressed for her date. I was sitting in a rolling chair watching everyone move around. When Kagome walked in I stood up. She was dressed in a mini skirt, black heels, a tube top, and a small black jacket over her shoulders. I walked up to her, grabbed her arm, and dragged her back to the dressing room.

"Sesshomaru your hurting me what's wrong," she asked me as I looked through the closets for something for her to wear.

"Sesshomaru," she said again.

Finally I paused. She placed her hand on my shoulder and turned me to face her. I held my head down and she placed her hand under my chin forcing me to look up at her.

"Baby what's wrong," she asked me softly.

I then pulled her close. She slowly embraced me back as I held her as close as I could.

"I don't want you getting hurt with him. It's dangerous I really don't want you to do this. I want to know that you are mine and mine alone," I said holding her close.

"You will never let anything happen to me," she smiled and kissed my lips.

She sat as I chose something for her to wear, and then we went to get her set up with the microphone and everything else. We tested everything and then it was time for her to go. I hugged her close and kissed her lips before kissing her forehead. She climbed into her jeep and drove off. Soon she was at the diner. Dinner with Isaiah had gone smoothly. He then invited her to the house. I sat on the end of my seat as I watched the T.V.

"Can I get the grand tour," she said smiling.

"Sure anything for you," he said back to her.

They went all over the house then to his room.

"My room is very messy so we won't go in there," he said walking away.

"Kagome take this opportunity hurry up before he sees your missing," Miroku said into the microphone.

She then slowly opened his door and peaked inside. What we saw inside the room surprised us so much even I was shocked. There were detonators, wires, and different instructions on how to build a bomb.

"Kagome get out of there," Inuyasha said slowly.

Inuyasha was really good with bombs so Inu saying it must mean it was serious. Kagome turned to leave to be blocked by Isaiah.

"Shit Kagome get out of there," Bank said in a rush.

"Ava what the hell are you doing in my room," Isaiah asked as he advanced on her.

"I'm sorry I just wanted to see your room," Kagome said as she backed away from him. We could see the crazed look in his eyes through the camera and then he grabbed her. He didn't grab her arm no, he grabbed her by her throat and picked her off the floor.

"You see this is my life. Making bombs. Do you know how it feels to blow things up. Or do you know how it feels to kill someone Ava. I killed 20 people and it felt great," Isaiah said still choking Kagome.

I was now standing.

"Sesshomaru talk to her you need to make sure she stays conscious," Kouga said.

"Please Isaiah relax. Let me go," she breathed out while clawing at his hand, "Please Isaiah I can't breath."

"Kagome stay conscious just listen to my voice stay with me," I said into the microphone.

"Ava I have every right to break your neck right now and I wouldn't feel bad about it. But you're a nice girl and I trust that you will keep this as our little secret, but if it gets out. The next bomb will be for you," he said before dropping her, "Now get the fuck out."

We watched as Kagome struggled to stand before running out the room. Once she got into the car she was trying to start it. She the grabbed her neck then looked down at her hand. It was covered in blood.

"What the fuck," Bankotsu said leaning forward.

"Kagome breath," Sango said to her.

She wasn't listening she was hyperventilating the last thing we needed was for her to pass out.

"Kagome you need to calm down," Kikyo said but still Kagome ignored them.

"Sesshomaru talk to her," Kikyo said in a rush.

I picked up the microphone and sat down.

"Kagome," I said letting my voice wash over her.

She instantly stilled.

"Baby say yes if you can hear me," I said watching her.

"Yes," she said in a horse voice.

"I need you to start the car and drive away from the house," I said sitting back in the chair.

She did as I asked and she started driving. Her sniffles were loud as she cried. The then started swerving.

"Kagome what's going on," I asked as I watched the car swerve.

I then was able to catch a glimpse of the rear view mirror. She had passed out from blood lose. We watched as the car the hit the side of the highway and flipped over.

"Fuck baby I'm coming," I said climbing in a car and taking off.

After dodging red lights and 100 cars I made it to her. I quickly with demon speed got her out the car and into mine. I called the cops and told them about the car. I then took her back to the warehouse. Once there I carried her bridal style into the room and placed her on the bed. Miroku and Inuyasha were MD's so they operated quickly.

"Fuck Isaiah is a demon," Bankotsu said running his hand though his hair.

"How do you know," Kikyo asked walking over to the bed.

Bank pulled the rubber gloves on and turned Kagome's neck.

"She was bleed porously from her neck because he dug his claws into her skin in the back. But check this out. Around the rest of the neck are these little holes that look like tiny needle marks. We are dealing with a Porcupine demon. He can grow spikes. His hand was around Kagome's neck pushing little spikes into it slowly poking tiny holes in her wind pipe I think one might have also severed a artery," Bank said taking the glove off.

"When will see be awake," I asked as I sat in the corner.

"I'm not sure. I think we should take her down to the School for better medical attention," Miroku said taking the smock and glover off.

"Leave us be," I growled and everyone left.

I walked over to the bed and feel to my knees. I took her hand and held it my face. I walked out of the room and into the main room.

"Sesshomaru I have us tickets to go home this coming up Monday. We will have her there Monday evening and she should be awake before the end of next week," Bankotsu said showing me the website he was booking the flight on.

"That won't be necessary," I said sitting in my rolling chair crossing my arms.

"What do you mean," Kagura asked making her presence known.

"We are going to fly ourselves," I said giving a small smile.

"What are we going to fly we have no crafts here," Miroku said looking confused.

"That's what you thought," I said standing.

I started walking out of the room and everyone followed. I got into the elevator and put my key into the key hole. The elevator started moving down and gave a slow smooth stop. The doors opened slowly to reveal an all white room and a airplane turning slowly on a stage.

"It's called the Cessna Citation Columbus," I said walking toward it. (I DO NOT OWN THE PLANE)

As I stepped onto the platform the door started to open we all walked in an looked around.

"This is the room where we will keep Kagome and her medical thing?" Miroku asked looking into an all white room.

"Yup," I said as we the walked into the control room.

"Kouga and I will fly the plane," I said before we walked back out.

The plane was nice I had it made just for this. A private jet for the squad.

"This is nice," Kikyo said giving Inu a kiss.

"Get some sleep we leave at O'6 hours tomorrow," I said before walking back into the main room.

"Sesshomaru are you coming with us," Inu asked wrapping his arm around Kikyo's shoulders.

"No, I'm staying with Kagome tonight," I said before walking into the medical room.

I sat by Kagome's side all night. My alarm went off at 5:30 am so I got showered and started loading the luggage into the plane. The other guys arrived at 6 and we packed the plane. Miroku then rolled Kagome and her medical equipment into the plane while I showed Kouga everything. We placed our headphones on and asked the rest of the passengers to fasten their seat belts for take off. The roof opened and we started to rise off the platform. Once we were out of the building the roof closed and we took off. We had been flying for about 2 hours, it was now 8 o'clock. We had another 2 hours to go. Things had been going great, finally we reached Florida. I had let Miroku take over for me so I could spend a little time with Kagome.

We had about 20 more minuets before we would reach the camp. So I took back over to have Miroku to prepare her for landing. Once we were on the ground we slowly stopped as they had the paramedics ready. We unloaded the luggage and the medical things for Kagome before entering the training area. We were greeted by my dad who had a small smile on his face. I couldn't smile. The woman I loved was in an unusual sleep thanks to me not being able to protect her.

"Son she will be okay," my dad said patting my back.

I climbed into the back of the ambulance with the woman of my dreams and we were rushed to the hospital. I sat out in the waiting room as Kagome went into surgery. My dad and the crew had come down to show their support and to make sure I didn't lose it. It had been about an hour and a half when someone finally came out and talked to us.

"Sir. I'm sorry to say, but one of her major arteries has been severed. She might not make it out of this," he said holding his head down.

His smock was covered in blood and he looked tired.

"Let me see her," I said standing.

My eyes were flashing as my jaw clenched.

"Sir we can't let you do that you could contaminate her only speeding up the process," he said standing in front of me.

I the grabbed the man by his throat and picked him off the floor.

"You will let me see my mate or I will kill you and go see her," I said my eyes bleeding red.

I then felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Son drop him. Go see her," my father said softly.

I dropped the man stepped over him and walked into the operation room.

"Everyone out," I yelled.

No one was will to challenge me so they scrambled then left. I walked over to my bloodied mate.

"Kagome, I'm doing this because I love you," I said before taking her off the machines.

Seconds after the machines were stopped the machine turned into a flat line and her breathing stopped. Her skin became cold and her skin started losing its color. A tear slipped from my eye and I placed my wrist up to my mouth. I bit into my wrist and felt the tanginess of blood enter. I removed my hand from my mouth and put it over her throat. I let my blood drip onto her throat and into ever hole. The tiny holes took the blood in and before I knew it the machine started beeping again. She started to shake and I grabbed her hand. Her hair started to grow, her nails got longer, and she started getting markings. Her markings were a little lighter than mine and weren't as long. She then opened her mouth to reveal tiny fangs. She then inhaled heavily and opened her eyes. Her eyes were now a light lavender matching the strips that had formed on her wrist, cheeks, hips, and ankles. Her body was completely healed.

She looked up at me and smiled before jumping into my arms. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I wrapped my arms around hers. For some reason she wouldn't let go so I carried her out the room.

"She is fine," I said holding her close, "We will be leaving now."

I said before taking Inu's keys out of his hand and going to his car. I walked to his car placed her in the passenger's seat before climbing into the drivers seat. Once we got to my parent's house it was rather quiet. We then discovered that we had the house to ourselves. I slowly looked the demoness over before picking her up and taking her to my room. She looked at me almost scared as I closed the door.

"Kagome you are a demon now. You are in heat and your scent is driving me crazy. I am going to fuck you until you lose your voice," I said stocking towards her.

She continued to back away from me until she hit the bed. I then attacked making sure that she wouldn't be able to walk or speck for the rest of the week.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

_**Kagura POV**_

"_**Daddy I can't do this anymore. My friends are getting killed and injured. For what? So you can take down the Tashio family? I'm done. I won't do it anymore," I said before turning on my heels. **_

"_**You will get back here," Naraku yelled, "You are my daughter and you will do as I say."**_

"_**No not anymore," I said reaching up and pulling off the necklace he had given me.**_

_**I turned to face him before I dropped it to the ground. I let some tears slip from my eyes but I held my chin up and left the room strong. **_

_**Naraku POV**_

"_**Shit now who is going to do my biddings for me," I said picking up the necklace. **_

_**My heart was heavy knowing that my daughter wanted nothing to do with me, but I have been planning this for too long.**_

"_**I think it's time for me to end this," I said before walking out of the room.**_

_**Sesshomaru POV**_

"_**Son ever since you turned her into a demon she has improved 10 fold," my father said as we watched Kagome train.**_

_**She had now fallen into the habit of fighting while listening to her Ipod. No matter how loud it was she could still hear everything else going on around her. **_

_**We were in the white training room she had just finished level 9. **_

"_**Okay baby can you go up another level," she said looking up to the window.**_

_**I smiled before turning the knob up to 10. We watched as the room turned all black. Thousands of tiny demons came after her, but she wasn't taking it she quickly sliced and dice all of them before continue up the stairs. Someone then ran into the control room. **_

"_**Sir's Naraku is attacking," he said quickly.**_

"_**Hold him off for five more minuets our new weapon is almost ready," my dad said before turning off the training room.**_

_**We walked down into the training room and walked with her into another room. **_

"_**Kagome you have showed the most improvement out of anyone who has ever enrolled at our school. So I would like you to have these," my father said opening a door. **_

_**It the little room laid 4 different guns, 2 swords, and an outfit. **_

"_**Your father custom made these things for you hoping one day you would follow in his footsteps. Today is the day you will make him proud. Get dressed and meet us back in the training room," my dad said before we left her.**_

_**Once back in the training room many of our students stood their ready to face off against the abomination of a half-breed named Naraku. We quickly gave then their orders before I left to get dressed. I returned standing in my armor and long flowing sash which have a "Mainland**_**" influence. My kimono is mostly white with a red honeycomb and flower crest at the collar and sleeves. I wear Sashinuki Hakama, which are gathered at the ankles producing the "ballooning" effect. My footwear consists of flat pointed ankle-high boots. It was very comfortable and would help as I fought. My father had changed into something similar as to also be able to fight comfortably. **

**For some weird reason it got really quiet. Everyone seemed to be looking at something behind me. I turned and my jaw dropped Kagome stood standing in a black and silver kimono. There was a silver flower design on the black part and a black flower design on the silver part. Her obi was both colors and her sleeves were so long they hit the ground. When she walked forward she was wearing 6inch heels that wrapped around her calves. She was a sexy killing machine. Her weapons were hidden inside her Kimono and her hair was down. She had a white flower behind her ear and she had no make-up on. She was pure beauty.**

"**Are we going to stare all day or are we going to kick some ass," she said walking up to me. **

**She placed her finger under my chin and closed my mouth. The army then started to march my father, Kagome, and I stayed back in the room.**

"**Kagome, no matter what happens out there I love you," I said kissing her. **

"**And I love you my love," she said before kissing me back.**

"**Let's go help our men," my father said as we made our way out of the training room. **

**As we walked outside. The air was filled with demon blood and human blood. We looked out to see that we were winning but their were thousands of demons that kept coming from Naraku our forces were being weakened. **

"**Father go ahead and go against Naraku. Kagome and I will help with the tiny demons. She needs to be able to use her swords," I said before pulling Kagome with me. **

"**Pull out the sword with the black handle," I said to her. **

**She did as told and we both watched as it pulsed. Time seemed to move so slow as her hair flew up around her and her eyes turned black. **

"**LIGHTENING BOLT," she yelled.**

**She swung her sword and instantly she killed thousands of demons. Her eyes turned back and she smiled.**

"**Good job," I said before refocusing on what was going on around us.**

**Kikyo, Sango, and Kagura were rushing around with Miroku and Bankotsu to get those hurt out of the way. A thousand more demons were coming for them when Kagome reacted without thought. Kagome ran up in front of her friends and pulled the silver sword. The sword pulled and the demons almost looked scared. The sword then got bigger. **

"**STAR STRIKE," she yelled.**

**The light was so bright that all the demons turned to dust. **

**Now there was Naraku my father and Inuyasha had injured him bad enough so that he could produce any more minions. **

**We decided to help. I pulled my sword and did the dragon twister. He was being weakened greatly then he saw Kagome. One of his tentacles reached out and grabbed her. **

"**So this is the head man's daughter," he said holding her close to his face. **

**Kagome was struggling in his grasp. He then licked her cheek.**

"**It was a pleasure to know your old man. We talked for a short time. But if it wasn't for me killing him I could have seen us having a very long conversation," he said laughing.**

**Kagome's eyes grew wide and she got still. Naraku then leaned in closer.**

"**Like father like daughter. To bad I would actually want to keep you for myself but I will take much more pleasure in killing you," he said about to snap her in half when there was a bright light. He instantly dropped her and covered his eyes. Kagome landed on her feet in a defensive position with both swords out.**

"**You killed my father," she said striking once. **

**We notice that he was getting smaller turning into his human form.**

"**You ruined my family," she said hitting again. **

**He was now in his human form trying to hit back but too weak.**

"**You tried to kill my friends," she said standing in position.**

**She the struck and Naraku feel to the ground. **

"**You tried to kill my children," she said pointing to the sword at his throat. **

**I stared wide-eyed at what she just said.**

"**Yes Sesshomaru, we are having pups," she said her sword never wavering. **

**I then placed my hand on her shoulder.**

"**Let me do it," I said looking at her. **

**She had tears in her eyes but she sheathed her sword and walked into my dad's awaiting arms. She had her face in his chest.**

**I made sure she wasn't looking as I made the final strike. He let out a scream as the blade cut through his heart. I then used my acid to burn the body. **

**I walked back over to Kagome anger radiating off my body. I grabbed her from my dad and looked into her eyes.**

"**When were you going to tell me," I asked her my eyes turning red.**

"**I knew that if I told you, you wouldn't let me fight. So I was going to wait until after," she said softly.**

**I feel to my knees in front of her and sniffed. The scent of our coming together was there the heart beats of 5 others could be heard. My demon was happy satisfied. My eyes went back to their normal color. I picked her up and swung her around. **

_**Epilogue **_

"Today we defeated Naraku. You are all ready to graduate and be enrolled in the army. And as a plus you will all being serving under us. Congratulations to you all," I said before they saluted me.

I smiled before saluting back. They then all jumped up screaming and yelling for joy. I pulled Kagome closer to me before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"And that's the story of how your father's army became the undefeated 500. The end," Kagome said smiling at her children.

"Can we hear another one," Nitoku asked.

"No son it is time for bed," I said approaching.

Kagome was yet again pregnant but with twins this time. I helped her up before kissing the five little heads.

"Good night my angels," Kagome said turning off the lights. We then closed the door and headed to our room.

"You remembered everything to a T," I said smiling at my glowing wife.

"How could I forget," she said kissing my lips.

I helped her get into bed and we snuggled close together.

"I love you Sesshomaru," she said.

"I love you too Kagome," I said before feeling something small kick me.

"I think the babies are saying they love you also," she said before giggling.

With that we drifted off into a deep sleep.

THE END


End file.
